AL FILO DEL PELIGRO
by Ana d G
Summary: Tras la misteriosa muerte de William Withe, Terry se ve envuelto en una investigación que lo llevará a conocer a Candice a quien deberá proteger de los peligrosos hombres que quieren asesinarla.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE MI AUTORÍA, LLEVABA TIEMPO QUERIENDO ESCRIBIRLA, PERO NO HABÍA PODIDO HACERLO... MAÑANA SUBO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, ESTE ES SÓLO EL PRÓLOGO.**

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA SITUADA EN EL PRESENTE, AQUÍ TERRY ES UN PILOTO DE CARRERAS, CREO HABERLES MENCIONADO QUE A MI ME ENCANTAN, Y COMO DIJE, TENIA TIEMPO QUERIENDO ESCRIBIR ALGO ASÍ, PERO TUVE PROBLEMAS CON EL ARGUMENTO... ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, William White estaba en la habitación de hotel que había alquilado unos días atrás.

Llevaba años lejos de Inglaterra, y más lejos aún de Londres, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor, cuando se fue, veinte años atrás, sabía que la posibilidad de no volver era muy alta, pero aún después de tantos años, aún conservaba la esperanza de poder volver algún día, y al parecer ese día no estaba muy lejos.

Había estado trabajando mucho y no había dormido en dos días, de hecho había perdido muchas más noches de sueño en veinte años, pero si todo salía bien, y parecía que así sería, ya no tendría que esconderse más, y solo tal vez podría volver a casa…

William se levantó de su asiento y volvió a mirar el reloj, aún faltaban tres horas para el inicio de las primeras prácticas para la carrera, tenía tiempo suficiente para trasladarse hasta Silverstone, y retomar su papel como director deportivo de la escudería Grandchester.

William dejó sus cavilaciones a un lado y tomó sus pertenencias.

El vestíbulo del hotel estaba vacío, únicamente el recepcionista y un guardia estaban presentes, William pidió su auto y se dispuso a marcharse.

La carretera estaba inusualmente despejada para ser un fin de semana de fórmula uno, pero quizá era solo que él era quien estaba viajando a una hora poco ortodoxa…

Al tomar la desviación hacía silverstone, William alcanzó a ver que un auto negro le cerraba el camino, al instante trató de dar la vuelta para evitar problemas, pero entonces el conductor del auto negro bajó la ventanilla, William no pudo ver de quien se trataba, lo único que pudo ver fue el arma apuntando hacía él…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

Una pesada neblina había empezado a caer sobre el circuito de Silverstone.

Por supuesto aquello no era nada raro, después de todo estaban en Inglaterra…

Enclavado en la campiña inglesa, Silverstone era considerado uno de los circuitos más importantes de toda Europa, allí se habían disputado innumerables batallas, y la que estaba a punto de darse no era la excepción.

Terrence Grandchester era el líder del campeonato con veinticinco puntos de ventaja sobre su más cercano perseguidor y rival, Neil Leagan.

Tan solo faltaban tres carreras para el final de la temporada por lo que era imperativo obtener la mayor cantidad de puntos.

Terrence buscaba hacerse con su cuarto campeonato consecutivo, mientras que Neil estaba retornando a las competencias después de su escandalosa suspensión.

Terry tenía la adrenalina a flor de piel, quería saltar a la pista y dejar en claro quién era el mejor.

Después de comprobar una vez más el estado del auto, Terry se acercó a Stear, su ingeniero, mano derecha y mejor amigo.

-¿Has visto a William? Necesito revisar algunos detalles de último minuto con él.

-La verdad es que no lo he visto, he estado un poco ocupado monitoreando la telemetría del auto, pero si quieres puedo ir en su búsqueda, no debe andar muy lejos.

-Supongo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sólo eran unos pequeños ajustes sin importancia.

En ese momento apareció una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo.

-Muchachos, será mejor que dejen la charla para otro momento, los comisarios ya han llamado a los pilotos a la pista, tenemos que estar ahí dentro de los próximos cinco minutos.

-Será mejor que te prepares, dijo la mujer a Terry.

-Me encanta la seriedad con la que te tomas el trabajo le dijo Stear a la chica.

-Dios mío Stear, estamos trabajando, dijo ella sonrojándose.

Terry comprendió que su presencia estaba de más.

Recientemente Stear y Paty habían contraído matrimonio, ambos eran parte importante de su equipo de ingeniería, Terry se sentía feliz de que Stear hubiera encontrado a la mujer adecuada para él.

-Será mejor que me valla, dijo el castaño sabiendo que se había quedado más de lo necesario.

Minutos más tarde Terry estaba en la parrilla de salida, estaba totalmente concentrado, esperando el preciso momento en que la bandera verde hiciera su aparición.

La afición estaba totalmente enloquecida, todos querían presenciar la batalla que Grandchester y Leagan tendrían para ver quién se quedaba con la pole position.

Stear se había retirado por unos minutos a la oficina de Terry, necesitaba encontrar a William, pues sabía que Terry preguntaría por su paradero en cuanto volviera después de haber hecho sus primeros tiempos en la pista.

Llamó una, dos, tres veces, pero William simplemente no respondía.

Stear se devanó los sesos pensando en donde podría estar William cuando debería estar ya en el circuito.

Una llamada en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Adelante, dijo él, mientras observaba a la persona que acababa de entrar.

Sin duda Eliza Leagan era la última persona que él esperaba ver en ese momento, sin embargo su semblante pálido fue lo que llamó la atención de Stear.

-¿Sucede algo Eli?

Eliza estaba temblando y su garganta se negaba a emitir palabra alguna…

-Dios Eliza, estás temblando, ven, siéntate, iré a buscar a Paty.

-No, no, no es necesario que molestes a Paty… es que yo… acabo de recibir una llamada…

-¿Acaso alguien ha intentado amenazarte? Preguntó Stear sabiendo que aquella sugerencia podía ser real dado que ella era la hermana de Neil.

Hacía cuatro años Eliza decidió alejarse de su hermano como protesta hacia su mal comportamiento dentro y fuera de las pistas.

Desde entonces ella había empezado a trabajar en la escudería con Terry y todo el demás equipo, pero con el regreso de Neil las cosas se habían puesto muy tensas.

Cierto era que Eliza no estaba involucrada directamente con el trabajo de ingeniería, pero eso no le impedía a Neil atosigarla al llamarla "traidora" cada vez que la veía. Evidentemente eso había dejado huella en Eliza que a pesar de todo aún quería a su hermano.

-dime Eliza, ¿Neil te ha amenazado?

Eliza negó con la cabeza…

Es William…

-¿Qué sucede con él?

Cuando Eliza no fue capaz de contestar, Stear temió lo peor.

-Por favor Eliza, dime ya que es lo que sucede…

-Hace unos minutos un agente de Scotland Yard llamó…

-Dijo que William fue asesinado… al parecer encontraron su cadáver esta mañana en la carretera.

Eliza estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y Stear no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla a calmarse, en ese preciso momento Paty entró en la habitación.

-Terry está a punto de entrar a los boxes, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? Le dijo Paty a Stear.

-¿Está todo bien? Preguntó Paty cuando miró a Eliza hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Me parece que nada está bien ahora…

Paty comprendió que la situación era grave y que Stear necesitaba pensar acerca de algo, así que se dirigió a Eliza y le dijo:

-Querida, me parece que necesitas una buena taza de té, vallamos a la cocina, seguramente encontraremos algo, luego puedes decirme que es lo que sucede.

El nivel de tensión no podía estar más alto, justo como Stear lo esperaba, cuando Terry estuvo de vuelta, preguntó por William, pero Stear sabía que no podía arriesgarse a decir nada, puesto que no era el momento, así que mintió:

-Llamó hace unos instantes, dijo que había estado trabajando hasta tarde, y ahora ha quedado atrapado en el tráfico. Pero dijo que todo estaba arreglado con el auto, confía en llegar para el final de la prueba.

Terry sabía que Stear estaba ocultándole algo, lo conocía muy bien como para saberlo, pero decidió que no era el momento para discutirlo, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

-Está bien, tenemos sólo cinco minutos para salir, dijo Terry, mientras los mecánicos se acercaban al auto para cambiar los neumáticos.

-iremos a una sola vuelta cronometrada, anunció Stear, y Terry asintió.

En ese momento, el auto de Archie, el hermano de Stear entró en el box, inmediatamente le hicieron las modificaciones pertinentes, y le dieron luz verde para salir.

Archie estaba en una estrategia diferente, pero su objetivo era claro.

Quedar enfrente de Leagan y proporcionarle a Terry tanta ventaja como pudiera.

En apariencia, parecía una estrategia ultra conservadora, y eso era precisamente lo que los miembros del equipo querían que pensaran sus perseguidores más cercanos.

Una hora después, la práctica llegó a su fin, y como era de esperarse, Terry quiso una explicación acerca de lo que había pasado con William.

Nadie había querido apuntarse la tarea de dar a Terry la terrible noticia, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que Terry estaba presionando a Stear para que le dijera lo que había sucedido, un agente de Scotland Yard irrumpió en el box.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero estoy buscando al señor Grandchester.

-No debería estar aquí sin permiso, dijo Stear avanzando para impedir que el intruso avanzara más.

-Espera, Stear.

-Yo soy a quien usted busca, ¿podría decirme de una buena vez que es lo que lo trae aquí?

-Mi nombre es Anthony Brown, y estoy aquí para tratar un asunto que lo involucra directamente, pero preferiría hacerlo en privado, si no le importa.

-Lo que tenga que decir, puede decirle frente a todos los presentes, dijo Terry.

-Señor Grandchester, por favor, no creo que esto sea prudente, le pido que por favor me conceda unos minutos, seré breve.

Terry asintió.

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi oficina.

Anthony Brown siguió a Terry hasta su oficina, Terry se detuvo para dejar que entrara primero, y entonces cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante? –dijo Terry sin rodeos.

-Esta mañana William White fue encontrado muerto, su cadáver yacía en la orilla de la carretera.

-Eso es imposible, deben estar confundiéndole, él estaba por llegar aquí…

-Lo siento, pero no existe ningún error.

-Señor Grandchester, usted ha sido la persona más cercana a William durante los últimos años…

-¿Acaso insinúa que yo tengo algo que ver con esto?

-Por favor, cálmese. Sólo quiero saber si usted sospecha de alguien que pudiera haber tenido una razón para asesinar a William.

-Un momento, usted dijo que había sido un accidente.

-Dije que su cadáver estaba a la orilla de la carretera, su auto fue a estamparse en un muro de contención, pero el hombre ya estaba muerto antes de que el auto se estrellara.

-Por favor señor Grandchester, si usted tiene alguna información, le pido su colaboración.

-Lamento no poder ser útil, pero William siempre fue un tipo muy reservado.

-William estaba trabajando en un proyecto independiente ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo es. –dijo Terry sin vacilación.

-¿Podría decirme en qué consistía ese proyecto?

-No, lo cierto, es que William jamás lo mencionó, él siempre fue un hombre reservado con respecto a sus proyectos personales.

-Agradezco su colaboración, señor. –dijo Anthony al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, por el momento esta es toda la información que necesito, ahora mismo iré a la agencia y pondré a mis hombres a trabajar en este caso.

-Sólo una última cosa… ¿si llegara a necesitar más información, estará dispuesto a colaborar?

-Sí, por supuesto, créame yo deseo tanto como usted saber que fue lo que sucedió…


	3. Chapter 3

**hola chicas, pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

Candy acababa de terminar su turno en el hospital, donde trabajaba, ahora se dirigía a su pequeño departamento, situado a tan solo unas manzanas de allí.

Caminó despacio, no tenía ninguna prisa, solo quería llegar y descansar un poco, últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo, y aunado a esto había pasado mucho de su tiempo pensando en su padre…

Candy detestaba pensar en el hombre que las había abandonado a ella y a su madre, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, los últimos días había estado preguntándose que lo había llevado a abandonarlas, pero por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba una razón lógica.

Su madre nunca había pronunciado una sola palabra de rencor hacia él, incluso, a veces parecía que ella aún continuaba amándolo.

Candy sabía que estaba mal tener todos aquellos sentimientos por aquel hombre, pero simplemente no podía ser de otra manera. Era cierto que gracias al dinero que había dejado en una cuenta para ellas, nunca les había faltado nada material, si bien no hubo lujos, tampoco hubo carencias de ningún tipo, su madre nunca tuvo que salir a trabajar cuando ella era pequeña, más tarde, cuando era una adolescente, su madre decidió abrir su propia tienda de modas, a veces, Candy le ayudaba atendiendo la tienda, y otras tantas, también hacía de modelo para las creaciones de su madre.

Candy y su madre eran muy unidas, aún cuando dos años atrás Candy había decidido independizarse, su madre no había tomado la noticia de una manera muy positiva, pero dejó que Candy lo hiciera. De cualquier forma, cuando Candy no estaba en la tienda de modas con ella, la madre de Candy estaba en su departamento, al menos así había sido, hasta que conoció a Albert, quien era su actual novio.

Candy había conocido a Albert cuando este tuvo un accidente automovilístico que lo dejó imposibilitado para caminar por una buena temporada.

Como jefa de enfermeras, Candy era la más capacitada, así que fue asignada al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Albert, pero, además, Candy era la asistente del médico fisioterapeuta de Albert, así que pasaba mucho tiempo cuidando de él.

Albert siempre estaba diciéndole a Candy que en cuanto se recuperara pensaba invitarla a salir.

Candy siempre lo había tomado como una broma, porque ella no era una de esas mujeres que saltaba sobre el primer hombre guapo y rico que le decía que era bonita, porque desde el principio fue evidente que Albert nadaba en la abundancia, no solo por el hecho de que ocupaba la mejor habitación, sino porque todo el piso fue desalojado para que él fuera el único paciente, además de que, si Candy estaba atendiendo otros casos, inmediatamente era relevada.

Esa era una situación que a Candy le molestaba mucho, no le parecía justo que mientras todos los pacientes estaban apretujados, Albert tuviera un piso entero para él.

Sin embargo, su molestia disminuyó cuando el propio Albert pidió que el piso volviera a ser utilizado, le explicó a Candy que él nunca había pedido semejante trato, que seguramente había sido su familia.

Cuando Albert fue dado de alta, le hizo prometer a Candy que algún día aceptaría una invitación a cenar. Candy aceptó debido a que Albert le agradaba muchísimo, desde el principio lo vio como alguien en quien podía confiar incondicionalmente, lo veía como alguien que podría llegar a convertirse en su amigo más íntimo.

Pero Albert estaba lejos de verla a ella como una amiga, así que tras varios meses de estar saliendo con ella como si fueran un par de hermanos, decidió que era hora de cambiar la situación, por lo que le pidió ser su novia.

Ella no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por él, pero no quiso romper su corazón, así que aceptó.

Ahora ahí estaba, atrapada en una relación de la que no sabía cómo salir, sin lastimar a Albert.

A veces pensaba que era una completa estúpida, y se llegaba a preguntar, si tenía algún problema grave que le impedía sentir amor, porque teniendo un hombre como Albert, que le demostraba abiertamente cuánto la quería y que la colmaba con detalles todo el tiempo, no era capaz de verlo como algo más que un hermano, y cada vez más frecuentemente se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría a sentir algo más…

Ahora estaba teniendo unos días bastante tranquilos y con mucho espacio para reflexionar, debido a que Albert había tenido que hacer un viaje de urgencia a España, debía resolver algunos asuntos de negocios, que según le había dicho él, involucraban bastante dinero.

Candy entró en su edificio y saludó al señor Whitman, que era el portero del edificio.

Él hombre le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Whitman era un hombre ya mayor, que llevaba la vida entera trabajando allí, por lo que se le había permitido vivir allí con su esposa.

Antes de conocer a Albert, Candy pasaba mucho tiempo con la pareja de ancianos.

Ahora sólo se pasaba por allí algunas veces.

La señora Withman le decía a menudo que era bastante afortunada de tener a Albert, pero también le había dicho que no debía sentirse obligada a hacer nada que no quisiera. Era como si ella pudiese ver dentro de su corazón.

Candy nunca le había hablado a nadie acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Albert, a veces, ni siquiera era capaz de repetírselo ella misma, cada vez que tomaba la determinación de sincerarse con él, la culpa aparecía y ella no era capaz de decir nada más.

Candy suspiró de alivio cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento.

Sacó su llave y entró.

Cuando lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa…

Sobre la mesa de la sala de estar había una caja enorme con una nota encima.

Candy ahogó un grito cuando recordó que ese día se cumplía exactamente un año desde que salía con Albert, lo había olvidado completamente, además él continuaba fuera del país, y Candy no había pensado en ello en absoluto.

Cuando se acercó, vio una nota pegada a la caja.

_Este humilde obsequio es solo un pequeño tributo a tu belleza, y me sentiré realmente alagado si quisieras usarlo esta noche._

_Mi chofer te recogerá a las siete en punto._

_Con amor, Albert._

Candy abrió con cuidado la caja, para entonces se había hecho una idea del contenido de la caja, aún así no estaba preparada para lo que vio:

La caja contenía un precioso vestido color coral… Candy lo sacó con mucho cuidado para no arrugarlo, el vestido era largo y entubado, tenía un escote discreto en la espalda, pero eso no era todo, junto con el vestido, había un par de zapatillas plateadas, que hacían el juego perfecto con el vestido, también había una cartera y una chalina…

La primera reacción de Candy fue de total euforia, sin embargo, pasada la impresión inicial, pensó en que quizá debía regresar el obsequio, pero sabía que Albert jamás lo recibiría de vuelta.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que Albert había dicho en su nota que su chofer la recogería a las siete, apenas tenía tiempo para ducharse y arreglarse.

Estaba dando los toques finales a su aspecto, cuando sonó el auricular.

-"Señorita White, el chofer del señor Andrew está aquí"

-Bajo en seguida, dijo ella.

Tomó el bolso, y su abrigo y salió de la habitación, George, el chofer de Albert la saludó cortésmente y la guió hasta el lujoso auto que esperaba afuera del edificio.

Los primeros minutos de viaje transcurrieron en silencio, hasta que Candy hizo la pregunta que había querido hacer desde que vio a George.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Tengo instrucciones precisas de no comentar nada sobre los planes del señor Andrew.

Candy se sintió frustrada, deseaba llegar de una buena vez, había decidido que el día de hoy hablaría con Albert y le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, y su decisión de dar por terminada su relación con él, sabía que le rompería el corazón y sabía con toda certeza de que no era el momento más oportuno, pero si no era ahora, no sabía cuándo volvería a reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

El auto entró en una propiedad que Candy jamás había visto, el auto subió por una pendiente, hasta finalmente detenerse en la entrada de la casa que era mucho más inmensa de lo que Candy había pensado en un principio, entonces de pie en las escaleras, estaba Albert esperando por ella.

Fue directamente a abrir la puerta, y le ofreció la mano a Candy para ayudarla a salir.

-Te ves preciosa, le dijo.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo.

-Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, le dijo cogiéndola por el brazo.

Cuando estuvieron en la entrada de la mansión, Candy percibió el sonido de la música, y escuchó voces.

-Albert… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Rose Mary organizó una fiesta para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario, le dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Candy se quedó fría… con tanta gente a su alrededor, sería incapaz de hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

-Albert, espera… -Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte…

-Por supuesto, podemos hablar de todo lo que desees, pero antes hay un par de personas que me gustaría que conocieras…

-Él le puso una mano en la cintura y la guió al interior del salón.

Cuando ellos hicieron su aparición, la gente que estaba allí estalló en aplausos.

Esa sí que era una gran reunión, toda la familia de Albert estaba reunida allí.

Albert la llevó de un lado a otro, la presentó con infinidad de gente, todos querían brindar por la feliz pareja.

Candy se obligó a sonreír, mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para poder hablar con Albert.

Candy vio su oportunidad cuando él la invitó a bailar.

Estaban en el centro de la pista, alrededor había unas cuantas parejas bailando, estaba a punto de pedirle salir de allí, cuando de repente Albert se detuvo.

La música también se detuvo, entonces Candy fue consciente de que se había formado un círculo a su alrededor.

Albert apoyó una rodilla en el piso….

Peno no fue hasta que Albert sacó una caja de terciopelo negro cuando Candy supo que estaba en graves problemas…

-Candice White… no te imaginas que feliz me sentí cuando el año aceptaste ser mi novia, pero no es nada comparado con lo feliz que me sentiría ahora si tú aceptas ser mi esposa…

-Candy White ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Candy estaba petrificada, parecía como si alguien hubiera clavado allí sus pies, no podía siquiera hablar, y lo peor es que no era producto de la emoción que sentía por estar en esta situación.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, y sin embargo, cuando Albert tomó su mano para colocarle el anillo, ella no fue capaz de moverse…

Cuando todos a su alrededor explotaron en aplausos, ella se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa…

Y cuando Albert depositó un beso en sus labios, ella sintió como todos sus músculos se ponían rígidos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás… ahora estaba comprometida… comprometida con un hombre al que no era capaz de amar, se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a saber realmente que se sentía estar realmente enamorada…


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS...**

**VARIAS DE USTEDES ME EXPRESARON SU DESCONTENTO CON LA FORMA DE SER DE CANDY... PERO LES PROMETO QUE HAY UN MOTIVO...**

**ADEMÁS TERRY ESTÁ POR APARECER-**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

Terry había reunido a todo el equipo a puerta cerrada para dar la noticia de la muerte de William, sin embargo pidió estrictamente que no se mencionara nada aún, puesto que si la información se filtraba tendrían a cientos y cientos de reporteros intentando saber qué había sucedido, entonces las investigaciones de la policía se verían entorpecidas, y Terry deseaba que la muerte de William se esclareciera y así poder dar al responsable el castigo que merecía.

Mientras tanto debían continuar con el trabajo sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo, ni dar pie a los rumores.

Terry tenía sólo una hora para prepararse y estar nuevamente en la pista, desde luego, su concentración no estaba al cien por ciento, aún así, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba en juego, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir a la pista.

Fue realmente difícil, pero Terry logró quedarse con el sitio de honor, arrancaría en la primera posición, tras de él iría Archie, y en la tercera posición estaría Neil, todo estaba saliendo tal como habían planeado, pero las cosas estaban muy lejos de estar bien, y el día apenas había comenzado…

Y aún quedaba el pequeño asunto de lidiar con Neil, Terry sabía que no estaría nada contento con los resultados y trataría de fastidiar a Terry a cualquier costo, y definitivamente Terry no tenía cabeza para tratar con Neil.

Después de terminada la prueba de clasificación, los pilotos fueron llamados a la conferencia de prensa, Terry apenas fue capaz de mantener a raya los rumores que empezaban a filtrarse acerca de la ausencia de William.

Terry había tenido que admitir la ausencia de William, sin embargo dijo que éste se había reportado para decir que llegaría más tarde, Terry dio un tono tranquilizador, cuando dijo que como todo en el auto estaba arreglado ya, no había razón para preocuparse, dijo que esperaba que en breve William llegara al circuito.

En la conferencia de prensa, Neil no dejó de enviar toda clase de desafíos, a los que Terry no respondió, situación que hizo enfurecer más a Neil.

Terry estaba decidido a salir de la sala de conferencias rápidamente y no conceder ninguna clase de entrevista, ni nada que diera pie a más especulaciones, sería una tarea difícil, puesto que la sala estaba llena de reporteros y de gente muy importante para los equipos, en su calidad de dueño de la escudería, Terry conocía muy bien a todos ellos, saludó a unos cuantos y trató de escabullirse, pero cuando estaba por salir, uno de los dueños de los equipos llamó su atención, y entonces la vio…

Frente a él se encontraba Susana Marlowe, la mujer que cuatro años atrás había sido el centro de su universo…

Terry sabía que un encuentro con Susana era inevitable, especialmente justo ahora que Neil había regresado a las competencias, pero Terry definitivamente no esperaba verla allí, Susana odiaba todo lo relacionado con esto… o al menos así era cuando estaban juntos…

Terry quiso salir de allí rápidamente para evitar un incómodo momento, no es que le importara que Susana ahora fuera la esposa de Neil, pero conocía a éste lo suficiente como para saber que haría cualquier cosa por crear un mal momento para todos.

Susana le lanzó una provocativa mirada, podría decirse que lo había devorado completamente sin importarle que hubiera muchas personas allí.

Terry la ignoró completamente, sin embargo, cuando estaba por salir, nuevamente se vio atrapado en una conversación…

Era Brandon Summers, un inversionista que había patrocinado muchos de los eventos del fin de semana, Brandon no era un inversor habitual, pero como uno de los empresarios más importantes de Inglaterra, no era nada extraño que se encontrara allí.

-¡Qué gran manejo! –Hombre, le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Parece que no dejarás nada otra vez ¿no es así Terry?

Él sonrió.

- Oye, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas… Cuando Terry notó que se acercaban hacia donde Susana estaba, se puso tenso, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Brandon.

-¿Ya conoces a la Sra. Leagan?

-Sí… no… yo…

-Mira, sé que tú y Leagan tienen una fuerte rivalidad, pero por Dios Terrence, tienes que conocer a la mujer… luego se acercó al oído de Terry y le dijo: La mujer está buenísima… y te está mirando justo ahora…

Terry negó con la cabeza y se retiró de allí, dejando a Brandon sólo.

Se fue directamente a su oficina, necesitaba estar solo, el día no podía haber sido peor, ni siquiera había comenzado a entender cómo o por qué alguien querría asesinar a William, no podía permitirse comenzar a pensar en Susana, y lo que ella había representado una vez en su vida, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, porque ella era precisamente la principal razón de que él y Neil estuvieran tan enemistados.

Todo había comenzado cuatro años antes, aquel había sido el año de su debut, Terry ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas demostrar que tenía lo necesario para triunfar, especialmente después de que la prensa lo había crucificado, asegurando que él ocuparía el asiento únicamente porque Richard Grandchester, su padre, era dueño de la escudería, lo habían acusado de ser un niño mimado y caprichoso, al que sus padres le daban todo lo que pedía, nada podría haber estado tan lejos de la realidad, pues a pesar de que sus padres lo amaban, Richard no le regaló nada… por el contrario, lo hizo trabajar aún más duro para conseguir llegar a donde estaba.

Durante meses, los reporteros siguieron haciendo de Terry su blanco favorito, sin embargo poco a poco, Terry se encargó de acallar los rumores, demostrando sobre la pista que era merecedor indiscutible del puesto que tenía.

Otra de las razones que impulsaban a Terry, era Susana…

Él la había conocido en la universidad, y había quedado prendado de ella casi de inmediato, tanto, que en lo único que podía pensar era en obtener el campeonato, para poder casarse con ella…

Terry trabajó muy duro, y conforme la temporada fue avanzando, la imagen de Terry se afianzaba cada vez más, pronto dejaron de verlo como el hijo mimado de Richard Grandchester, y comenzaron a mirarlo bajo una nueva luz… hasta antes del inicio de la temporada, Neil Leagan era el favorito para llevarse el título, pero ahora nada era seguro, Terry amenazaba peligrosamente con arrebatarle el campeonato.

Terry estaba muy emocionado, porque al fin el trabajo que había realizado daría sus frutos…

Entonces sucedió…

Era la última carrera de la temporada, todo se definiría de una vez por todas, Terry estaba listo para saltar a la pista, sólo había un pequeño problema que lo hacía sentirse un poco incómodo…

No había podido encontrar a Susana por ninguna parte... no es que fuera raro, a ella no le agradaba pasar demasiado tiempo en los boxes.

Terry trató de alejar sus pensamientos de ella, pero una sensación desagradable se había instalado en su ser… Pensó que probablemente se debiera a los nervios por la presión de la carrera, o quizá a que había decidido que esa noche le pediría que fuera su esposa… se contentó pensando que quizá ella estaría descansando en el hotel o dando la vuelta por las tiendas, después de todo, estaban en Montecarlo.

La carrera fue bastante accidentada, pero Terry logró mantener la lucha…

Sin embargo, en la última vuelta se vio envuelto en problemas mecánicos…

Neil aprovechó el momento, y sacó ventaja de la situación, quedándose definitivamente con el campeonato…

Terry se sintió frustrado, en los boxes, todos los miembros del equipo trataron de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no había nada que pudiera lograrlo… excepto ella…

En un momento como ese, solo deseaba perderse en ella…

Estaba a punto de salir a buscarla, cuando los comisarios lo llamaron…

Habían encontrado algunas irregularidades en el auto… y querían discutirlas con él…

La reunión con ellos fue bastante larga, y después de realizar las investigaciones pertinentes, concluyeron que "alguien" había alterado el funcionamiento del auto…

Después de interrogar a los empleados de manera exhaustiva, al fin obtuvieron resultados…

Francis Douglas, uno de los mecánicos de Terry había sido el responsable. Douglas confesó haber sido contratado por Neil para manipular algunas piezas del auto de Terry y ocasionar las fallas mecánicas, Douglas fue despedido inmediatamente, además de que le fueron retirados todas sus credenciales que lo avalaban como miembro de un equipo de fórmula uno, básicamente su reputación fue arruinada, sin embargo aún faltaba obtener la confesión de Nei, que había desaparecido misteriosamente después de que la carrera terminó.

Los comisarios lo buscaron por todo el circuito, pero él no estaba.

Fue entonces cuando Terry decidió que era hora de ir a por Susana, la había dejado mucho tiempo sola, y justo ahora la necesitaba con él.

Fue directo al hotel, la recepcionista le dijo que la había visto entrar, así que él supuso que aún estaría allí.

Entró a su habitación sin llamar, ella nunca cerraba las puertas, sin embargo ella no estaba, estaba a punto de salir, cuando escuchó el sonido del agua correr, suspiró de alivio, ella estaba en la ducha… por un breve instante Terry pensó en sucumbir a la tentación de unirse a ella y perderse en su cuerpo, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando al acercarse escuchó unos suaves gemidos…

Abrió la puerta de la ducha para ver que estaba pasando… lo que vio hizo que el estómago se le revolviera…

Neil sostenía a Susana por el trasero, mientras la embestía con fuerza…

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Terry inmediatamente se puso una bata y corrió tras él, bajo la absurda excusa de que Neil la había forzado… cosa que estaba bastante lejos de las imágenes que Terry había visto.

Él no quiso saber nada más de ella, y cuando la FIA determinó la revocación de la licencia de Neil, dando a conocer que había estado involucrado con las fallas mecánicas en el auto de Terry, no quiso ofrecer detalles, meses después, cuando la prensa publicó la noticia de la inminente boda entre Susana y Neil, Terry volvió a ser blanco de la especulación, la prensa lo presionó para que explicara el motivo de su ruptura con Susana, pero ni si quiera entonces emitió palabra alguna.

Ahora todo ese asunto no importaba más, lo había dejado olvidado hacía mucho, ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse, pero eso no significaba que los demás también lo hubieran olvidado.

Terry se deshizo de esos pensamientos, e inmediatamente llamó a Anthony Brown.

Desafortunadamente las investigaciones aún no habían arrojado gran cosa, además Brown le advirtió que la noticia de la muerte de William no podría ocultarse ya por mucho tiempo, por lo que Terry decidió indagar por sus propios medios.

Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Eliza que investigara todo lo relacionado con el pasado de William, cualquier dato sería importante…

Eliza no tardo demasiado en encontrar información…

William había estado casado… y para su buena suerte, la ex esposa de William vivía en Londres…

Ella era modista.

Además, William tenía una hija.

Por un momento Terry sintió que estaba llegando a alguna parte… hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que si quería acercarse a ellas, tendría que tomar la tarea de ser el portador de las noticias de las últimas horas…

Suspiró, resignado, y finalmente le pidió a Stear que se encargara de dar las explicaciones pertinentes… él tenía un viaje que hacer a Londres…


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA CHICAS, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO HE TENIDO UNOS DÍAS UN POCO PESADOS, Y HASTA APENAS PUDE PUBLICAR.**

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL CAPÍTULO, HAY UNA ACLARACIÓN QUE DEBO HACER...**

**AL LEER SUS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, ME DI CUENTA DE QUE USTEDES HABÍAN ESTADO CONSIDERANDO A WILLIAM Y A ALBERT COMO UN MISMO PERSONAJE...**

**ME DISCULPO POR NO HABERLO RECALCADO ANTES, PERO PENSÉ QUE ESTABA CLARO, O AL MENOS EN MI CABEZA LO ESTABA... ESO DEMUESTRA QUE NUESTRA CABEZA VA MUCHO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE NOSOTROS, PERO BUENO...**

**LES PLATICO QUE WILLIAM, AL QUE ASESINARON, ES EL PADRE DE CANDY... PUES ACLARADO EL PUNTO, LAS DEJO CON LA LECTURA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

Candy comenzó a sentirse aliviada cuando toda la gente empezó a marcharse… ella solo quería irse a casa para estar a solas, la situación la había sobrepasado completamente.

Albert se acercó a ella.

-¿Sucede algo cariño? –Te ves… incómoda…

-Es que yo… estoy muy cansada.

-¿Qué era ese asunto del que tenías que hablarme?

-Candy había perdido todo su valor, pero no podía permitir que la situación se le fuera de las manos… tenía que sincerarse con Albert, era ahora o nunca…

Candy miró nerviosamente a su alrededor.

-¿Podemos salir un momento?

-Por supuesto, también yo tengo algo que decirte, le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Albert la condujo a través del salón, hasta que llegaron a una terraza privada.

Albert cerró la portezuela tras ellos para evitar interrupciones.

Luego fue al lado de Candy, ella suspiró abatida.

-Albert… yo… yo… no puedo casarme contigo.

Las facciones de Albert, que habían estado relajadas, se tensaron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué sucede?

-Albert eres un hombre maravilloso, y sé que cualquier mujer en mi lugar estaría dando gritos de felicidad con todo esto, dijo mirando hacia el salón.

Pero yo… no puedo…

-Por Dios Candy, no puedes estar hablando en serio, dijo Albert llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Entonces ella comenzó a tirar de la sortija en su dedo, decidida a devolvérsela.

-Escucha cariño, se que estás abrumada por todo esto… todo ha sido tan apresurado… entiendo que estés nerviosa… es un paso importante, pero no puedes cancelarlo de esta manera…

-Lo siento, murmuró ella…

-Mañana debo partir a un viaje de negocios, es acerca de un asunto que no puede ser aplazado, estaré fuera por tres semanas, cuando esté de vuelta hablaremos del asunto, entonces estaremos riéndonos de todo esto.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, él la tomó del brazo y la llevó de vuelta al salón.

Candy no volvió a tocar el tema, sabía que no tenía caso, Albert no la escucharía, estaba enfadado, eso era algo que ella no le reprocharía nunca, estaba en todo su derecho, sin embargo no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de parecer, cuando Albert volviera de su viaje, volvería a hablar con él, y esta vez se aseguraría de dejar en claro su posición.

A la mañana siguiente, no fue a despedir a Albert al aeropuerto, a pesar de que era su día de descanso en el hospital, en su lugar fue a dónde su madre.

Un día con ella seguramente la haría sentir mejor.

Se sentía terriblemente mal por lastimar a Albert, pero no podía condenarse ni condenarlo a él a llevar una vida sin amor.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Terry estaba tenso, ¿Cómo diablos iba a presentarse y dar una noticia como la que estaba a punto de dar?

Ni siquiera podía acudir a sus padres, ellos estaban de viaje por las Bahamas, y no regresarían hasta dentro de una semana.

Mientras se instalaba en el hotel, sacó nuevamente la carpeta que Eliza le había dado con los datos de la familia de William.

La casa de la ex esposa de William no quedaba muy lejos de su hotel.

Mientras más lo pensaba, se sentía menos seguro de querer hacer esto, sin embargo no iba a echarse atrás, quince minutos después, estaba nuevamente en la carretera.

Detuvo su alto frente a una pequeña casa, que tenía rosales en su pequeño jardín y verificó la dirección, efectivamente esa era la que buscaba.

Llamó dos veces, pero nadie respondió, entonces recordó que la mujer era dueña de una pequeña boutique, entonces volvió a subir al auto.

Finalmente llegó.

Soltó un gran suspiro antes de entrar a la tienda.

Al principio pensó que no había nadie allí, hasta que percibió la presencia de alguien.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

Terry se giró hacía la mujer que acababa de hablarle, y se preparó mentalmente para encontrarse con la mujer que debía ser la ex esposa de William, había visto una vieja fotografía en el archivo.

Sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que vió.

Frente a él estaba una chica rubia, ojos verdes, algo menuda, pero bastante atractiva.

Terry analizó su semblante por unos segundos, sin duda alguna ella no podía ser la persona que estaba buscando, era demasiado joven, quizá un par de años menor que él. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de su gran parecido con la mujer de la fotografía… también había algo en su perfil que le recordaba a William…

Esa chica debía ser la hija de William… ¿Por qué no había esperado que fuera una mujer atractiva?

La respuesta llegó sola, no lo había pensado porque simplemente no estaba ahí para una visita social… además ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No era común para él sentirse atraído por una mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

Se aclaró la garganta y finalmente dijo.

-Estoy buscando a la señora White.

La chica frunció el ceño, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada al apellido de casada de su madre.

-Mi madre no está, pero si me dice quién ha venido a buscarla, se lo diré más tarde.

-Soy Terrence Grandchester.

Ella ni siquiera parpadeó, y él se sintió como un tonto, había dado por sentado que ella sabría quién era él, en cambió le había dado una mirada que decía que no tenía la menor idea de quién era.

Candy miró una vez más al hombre, entonces y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que era guapísimo. Fue entonces cuando recordó haberlo visto en algún lugar… pero no podía recordar cuándo o dónde…

-Tengo que hablar con su madre sobre William White, dijo él para romper el momento tan incómodo.

Una vez más ella frunció el ceño, claramente confundida.

-Lo siento señor… Grandchester, pero no podemos ayudarle.

William White no es parte de la vida de mi madre desde hace mucho, dudo que ella sepa dónde encontrarlo…

-Lo siento, creo que no estoy explicándome correctamente. Yo soy quien tiene noticias de William, pero preferiría que su madre esté presente, así que si no le importa, esperaré a que ella regrese.

-No me molesta en absoluto, lamento haber sido brusca, es solo que… hace mucho que no tenemos noticias de William, y ahora, simplemente resulta… raro…

-Entiendo, dijo Terry, y luego el silencio reinó, sin embargo no era incómodo, incluso parecía natural estar allí observándose mutuamente de cuando en cuando.

Media hora más tarde, Katherine Becker, la madre de Candy al fin apareció.

Apenas al entrar observó al joven que estaba sentado, fingiendo mirar una revista.

Al verla, Candy se apresuró a ir a ella, y la llevó hasta donde Terry estaba.

-El señor Grandchester, desea hablar contigo, dijo Candy.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-En realidad, yo… he venido a comunicar una terrible noticia.

-En ese caso… será mejor ir dónde nadie pueda interrumpirnos, dijo Katherine.

-En ese caso, será mejor que me marche, dijo Candy.

Supongo que habrá muchas cosas de las que deseen hablar.

-No, por favor, señorita White… este asunto que me ha traído aquí, les compete a ambas… dijo Terry.

Katherine se levantó entonces y los guió hasta la trastienda, donde tenía una pequeña pero confortable sala de descanso.

-¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante? –dijo Candy.

Terry vaciló, pero sabía que no podía seguir prolongando el asunto.

-William White está muerto, dijo.

La temperatura de la habitación pareció descender varios grados, y luego sucedió…

Katherine cayó desmayada debido a la impresión que la noticia había causado en ella…


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PARA SUBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO, ES QUE ME COSTO TRABAJO, ME ATORÉ CON ALGUNAS PARTES, PERO ESPERO YA NO TARDAR DEMASIADO...**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

Terry se apresuró a ayudar a Candy a colocar a Katherine en el sofá, mientras Candy se encargaba de atenderla.

-Siento haber sido tan brusco. No planeaba dar la noticia de esta manera, pero, realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-No pasa nada, dijo Candy. De cualquier manera, mi madre habría reaccionado mal.

-Suenas como si no estuvieras afectada.

-William White… no ha sido nunca parte de mi vida, ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien su apariencia…

-Lo siento, dijo él.

-Dígame una cosa, señor Grandchester, ¿qué relación tenía con William?

-William trabajaba para mí, era una pieza muy importante de mi equipo de trabajo.

- ¿Cómo fue qué…?

-Aún no lo sabemos… Anthony Brown está investigando…

-¿Quién demonios es Anthony Brown?

-Un agente de Scotland Yard

-¿Scotland Yard? –Por favor, señor Grandchester, déjese de rodeos y dígame que pasó en realidad, le prometo que no caeré desmayada.

-Terry se tomó un momento, y después comenzó a relatarle todo lo que sabía, incluidos los detalles de su relación con William.

Candy se sintió un poco avergonzada, Y ahora sabía por qué él había dado por sentado que ella lo reconocería.

Estaba acostumbrado, era una figura pública… y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era esa la razón por la que le había parecido tan familiar…

De pequeña, ella solía mirar las carreras de autos por televisión, pero su madre siempre se mostró inquieta, decía que esa no era una actividad propia de las niñas, y eventualmente Candy dejó de hacerlo.

Después de la impresión inicial, el rostro de Candy se ensombreció un poco, estaba empezando a atar cabos...

Se dio cuenta de que su madre siempre había sabido dónde estaba su padre, y siempre se lo había ocultado a ella.

Incluso cuando aún vivían juntos… para justificar las largas ausencias de su padre, le había dicho que él era un agente viajero, y ella había vivido todos esos años creyéndolo. El color abandonó el rostro de Candy cuando pensó ¿Qué otros secretos le ocultaba ella y por qué no le había dicho la verdad sobre su padre?

-¿Se siente bien?

-Oh… sí, claro, es solo que… bueno, supongo que ahora debemos arreglar todo para los funerales…

Terry no habría querido involucrarse demasiado, pero al verla a ella tan frágil y vulnerable, rápidamente se apresuró a decir:

-Mi gente se encargará de todo, no se preocupe por nada, ahora, lo mejor es que se haga cargo de su madre, al parecer, la noticia le ha afectado mucho…

-No quisiera ocasionarle más molestias, ya ha hecho suficiente con viajar hasta aquí…

-No ha sido ninguna molestia, y ciertamente, organizar los funerales de William no lo será… él era… él era alguien muy importante para nosotros también, y será un honor.

-Gracias, dijo Candy.

-Ahora, será mejor que me retire, me imagino que cuando su madre despierte, querrán estar a solas para hablar.

-Yo me comunicaré con ustedes cuando todo esté arreglado… y por favor, si necesitan algo más, no duden en comunicarse conmigo.

Después de dejar los datos del lugar donde se hospedaba, Terry salió.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Candy se ocupó de su madre, hasta que poco a poco ella fue recuperando la consciencia.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó la mujer, intentando incorporarse.

-Tranquila, no trates de levantarte.

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño… era acerca de… William.

-Me temo que no fue un sueño, dijo Candy.

-Entonces… William… está…

Candy asintió.

Entonces Katherine se soltó a llorar desesperadamente.

Candy intentó calmarla, pero nada de lo que intentó resultó ser efectivo, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola, quizá más tarde, cuando se serenara, podría hablar con ella…

Candy se encargó de cerrar la boutique y de llevar a su madre a su casa para que descansara.

Se debatió entre la idea de irse a su apartamento o quedarse allí.

Finalmente decidió quedarse. Su madre podría ponerse mal y quería estar allí se eso ocurría.

La tarde comenzaba a caer.

Mientras Katherine descansaba en su habitación, Candy encendió el fuego en la chimenea, y trajo una manta, luego se acomodó en su sillón favorito, trató de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido, pero la realidad la golpeó de manera terrible, y supo que por más que tratara de negarlo, William White ocupaba un lugar importante en su vida.

Le dolía haber guardado rencor en su contra todos esos años, pero lo que realmente le dolía era saber que no tendría jamás la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente.

Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ya por la noche, Katherine fue capaz de salir de su habitación.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Candy en cuanto la vio.

-Aún no puedo creer que William esté muerto…

Candy frunció el ceño…

-¿Porqué me has mentido todo este tiempo?

Katherine intentó salirse por la tangente, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir de esa manera, Candy merecía saber la verdad, o al menos la parte que ella conocía.

-Prepararé un poco de chocolate, luego podremos hablar.

Candy esperó hasta que su madre regresó de la cocina con dos humeantes tazas de chocolate.

Tomó una taza de la bandeja, y esperó hasta que su madre comenzara a hablar, ella parecía incómoda, nunca la había visto así, siempre había pensado que tenían una muy buena relación, y que el abandono de su padre había logrado unirlas más, pero ahora lo veía claramente.

Nunca podrían estar unidas mientras su madre le ocultara secretos, de hecho Candy no estaba segura de si podría confiar del todo en ella otra vez.

-Candy, cariño, escucha, tu padre… yo…

-La verdad es que no sé como comenzar…

-Sólo dilo.

-Tu padre era un brillante ingeniero, gracias a su talento y a su gran capacidad consiguió trabajar para las corporaciones más importantes en la industria automotriz.

Poco tiempo después de casarnos, recibió una propuesta para ir a trabajar a con equipo de fórmula uno, él nunca había hecho nada parecido, pero le fascino el reto, en aquella época solíamos viajar muchísimo. Los ojos de Katherine se iluminaron mientras hablaba de ello.

Cuando nos enteramos de que seríamos padres, nos llenamos de dicha, y fue entones que decidimos establecernos definitivamente en Nueva York, William quería que mantuviera cerca a mi familia, ambos sabíamos que pasaríamos mucho tiempo alejados, pero nos amábamos demasiado y confiábamos en que funcionaria, y así fue por tres años, tres maravillosos años en los que fuimos muy felices…

Katherine se tomó una pausa, Candy sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo muy importante.

-Poco después, William comenzó a trabajar en un proyecto para mejorar la aerodinámia de los autos, muchos dueños de equipos estaban muy interesados en su trabajo, le hicieron atractivas ofertas para que aceptara vender sus diseños, en particular, hubo un hombre, estaba más que dispuesto a obtener los diseños de William y le ofreció una cantidad exorbitante de dinero. Pero tu padre se negó a vender su trabajo, estaba convencido de que el hombre no tenía buenas intenciones.

Y no se equivocó.

No mucho tiempo después de que William se negara, comenzamos a recibir cartas amenazantes.

Al principio solo eran amenazas, pero poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a empeorar.

-¿Por qué no buscó el apoyo de los directivos?

-Lo hizo, pero aquel hombre tenía bastantes influencias y retorció las cosas de tal manera que hizo imposible cualquier posibilidad de incriminarlo.

Cuando William se dio cuenta de que no ganaría la lucha, renunció.

Prefirió hacerlo antes de permitir que gente equivocada pusiera las manos sobre su trabajo.

Pensó que esa era la mejor manera de cortar de raíz todo el asunto, pero se equivocó.

Las cosas se pusieron mucho peor…

Comenzamos a sufrir intentos de atentados, lo que nos obligó a marcharnos de Nueva York.

Por mucho tiempo estuvimos viajando, no podíamos establecernos en ningún lugar, aún así, lejos de destruirnos, la situación logró unirnos más, hasta ese día…

Katherine hizo una nueva pausa, insegura de poder continuar con el relato.

-Recuerdo que aquella noche nos hospedábamos en un hostal… muy cerca de Amsterdam, estábamos tranquilos porque habíamos logrado despistar a nuestros perseguidores.

Por primera vez en meses pensamos que podíamos comenzar de nuevo, pero aquella noche, unos hombres irrumpieron en el hostal e intentaron llevarse lo más importante que teníamos… -dijo Katherine mirándola de manera significativa, una que hizo que Candy se estremeciera, no necesitó que ella mencionara el incidente para saber lo que había sucedido.

-después de esa noche, comprendimos que no podíamos continuar huyendo, no era justo.

Fue entonces que William hizo lo que creyó más adecuado…

Me pidió que me marchara a Londres, desde luego yo me negué a dejarlo, pero ambos sabíamos que mientras aquellos hombres estuvieran tras nosotros no podríamos vivir en paz, así que hice lo que tu padre me pidió, sin imaginar que lo que realmente planeaba era lograr alejarnos del peligro, exponiéndose a sí mismo.

Después de eso, pocas veces nos vimos, hasta que decidió alejarse definitivamente.

Mas cosas tomaron sentido en la mente de Candy, de repente los espacios vacíos que había en su vida adquirieron sentido, por primera vez veía como las piezas encajaban, sin embargo aún había muchas preguntas al aire, se sentía herida… su madre la había dejado despreciar al hombre que había hecho todo por protegerlas… se preguntó si su madre alguna vez le habría hablado de todo esto voluntariamente. La respuesta llegó sola… ella no lo habría hecho.

-No lo comprendo… todos estos años… he estado guardando tanto rencor hacia mi padre y tú nunca me dijiste la verdad. –dime ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Si quiera pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?

Katherine guardó silencio.

-No lo sé… yo…

-Creo que necesito un tiempo para asimilar todo lo que me has dicho, dijo Candy.

-Candy, espera… yo nunca quise que te enteraras de esta manera…

-Entonces simplemente debiste decir la verdad, dijo en un tono mordaz, y entonces se fue.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICAS... ANTES QUE NADA, LES PIDO UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR MI LAAAAAARGA AUSENCIA,YA SÉ QUE NO TENGO EXCUSA, PERO LES EXPLICARÉ... SUCEDE QUE ESTABA COMPLICANDOME LAS COSAS CON ESTA HISTORIA... DE HECHO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE ELIMINARLA... PERO USTEDES NO SE MERECEN ESTO ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ QUE TENÍA QUE CONTINUAR... ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE PARTICULARMENTE DIFÍCIL PORQUE TENÍA QUE INTRODUCIR A TERRY EN LA VIDA DE CANDY... EN FIN, ESTE FUE EL RESULTADO... ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

Candy llegó a su casa en medio de la noche, estaba confundida, se sentía desorientada, pero sobre todo se sentía sumamente mal, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a juzgar a su madre, sin embargo no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados.

Necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien con quien hablar, pensó en llamar a Annie, su mejor amiga, pero ella estaba fuera de la cuidad, y no quería abrumarla con sus problemas….

Entonces pensó en llamar a Albert…

Albert siempre había sido un gran amigo, y siempre se había mostrado dispuesto a escucharla… no es que ella siempre estuviera hablándole de sus preocupaciones, pero siempre tenía la gentileza de preguntarle cómo había ido su día, y sabía que a pesar de lo molesto que pudiera estar con ella, siempre podía contar con él.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó su número una y otra vez, pero no hubo respuesta.

Finalmente cansada de intentarlo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Por la mañana, el teléfono de Candy comenzó a sonar, ella era apenas consciente, pues aún estaba adormilada, recordó que la noche anterior había tratado de localizar a Albert desesperadamente, por lo que pensó que era él quien llamaba.

Definitivamente no esperaba que Terry Grandchester fuera quien la llamaba…

Por alguna razón que no comprendió, sintió una inexplicable tranquilidad al escuchar su voz, lo primero que había hecho, era preguntarle cómo se encontraba, lo que Candy agradeció, aunque no estaba dispuesta a hablarle a un desconocido de sus emociones más profundas, así que le contestó lo mejor que pudo que se encontraba bien.

Terry le dio los detalles acerca de la organización del funeral de William.

Ella le agradeció sinceramente lo que había hecho por ella y su madre.

Y Terry se ofreció para ir a recogerla a ella y a su madre, para que se trasladaran juntas al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia donde finalmente le diría adiós a su padre.

Candy no había querido aceptar el ofrecimiento, sin embargo aceptó.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Terry se encontraba solo en la suite del hotel, acababa de llamar a Stear, tenían que alistar los detalles necesarios para la próxima competencia para la que tendrían que trasladarse al circuito de Interlagos en Brasil, tenían solo una semana para estar listos, sin embargo Terry no podía apartar su pensamiento de Candice White… acababa de hablar con ella… Eliza había organizado en tiempo record todo para llevar a cabo el funeral de William.

La ceremonia tendría lugar por la tarde, y él se había ofrecido para escoltarla… era una completa locura… apenas la conocía, y sin embargo estaba allí, tratando de asegurarse de que la realidad no la golpeara.

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que Candice White no era diferente de las demás mujeres, pero no logró hacerlo, había algo en ella que lo hacía querer protegerla… porque aunque ella había tratado de demostrar que no estaba afectada, lo cierto era que Terry había percibido lo contrario… ella parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan indefensa… tanto que ahora Terry no podía dejar de creer que ella lo necesitaba.

Terry pensó en lo extraño que resultaba, pero prefirió no enfrentarse por el momento con todas esas emociones que aquella mujer le hacía sentir.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Por la tarde, Terry se presentó en su apartamento justo como lo había prometido, Candy ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera una buena idea permitir que la acompañara, pero cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio allí de pie, con su sonrisa perfecta, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Se reprendió a sí misma, por estar pensando en lo guapo que se veía.

No tenía ningún derecho a pensar así de él… apenas lo conocía y ella…

Ella no era libre… cierto era que estaba decidida a romper su relación con Albert, pero al menos le debía respeto, hasta que pudiera hablar con él.

Además seguramente Terry no era un hombre libre… hombres como él nunca estaban disponibles y desde luego alguien como él no se interesaría por una chica como ella estando rodeado de mujeres hermosas dispuestas a complacerlo en el mismo momento que él lo quisiera.

Entonces trató de convencerse a sí misma de que él solamente estaba allí porque se sentía responsable de alguna manera por la muerte de William.

En consecuencia, estaba allí por lástima.

-Hola, la saludo él. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella vaciló antes de contestar…

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero pensé que podría tutearte… no me agradan tanto las formalidades, dijo él en tono de disculpa.

Candy se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos más, él no parecía ser mucho mayor que ella, quizá un par de años…

Candy le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y asintió.

Una vez en el auto, Candy pensó en su madre… no había hablado con ella en todo el día, y tampoco se sentía con ánimo de hacerlo ahora, pero se preguntó si asistiría al funeral.

Entonces como si Terry hubiera leído sus pensamientos, le dijo:

-He enviado un auto a recoger a tu madre…

Pensé que sería mejor así… en este momento no debería quedarse sola…

-De hecho, me sorprendió que esta mañana respondieras a mi llamada…

Pensé que sería mejor llamar a tu móvil, pero cuando me di cuenta ya había marcado el número local…

-Si, bueno… yo… lo que sucede…

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, dijo Terry, notando la incomodidad de ella.

-Necesitaba espacio para pensar, dijo ella… hay muchas cosas que no sabía sobre mi padre, dijo Candy.

Terry no dijo nada, pero capto inmediatamente el mensaje. Candy había tenido una pelea con su madre…

Se preguntó qué habría pasado…

Porque cuando el día anterior, le hablo de William y su trabajo, parecía muy sorprendida. Terry sabía que William no había figurado en la vida de ella, y entendía que su madre no le hubiese hablado de él… pero ¿Por qué ocultarle quién era su padre y lo que hacía? ¿Acaso nunca pensó que algún día ella se lo preguntaría?

Terry sintió una gran simpatía hacía la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

Él también se habría enfadado si su madre le ocultara algo tan importante.

Suerte que sus padres siempre habían sido sinceros.

Sin querer, Terry recordó la pelea que sus padres habían tenido cuando él les comunicó que había roto su relación con Susana.

Su padre y el padre de Susana eran grandes amigos, por lo que su padre le había dicho que debía disculparse con ella y pedir su mano.

Por el contrario, su madre apoyó su decisión, aunque él no le hubiese hablado de sus motivos.

La pelea entre ellos fue tan grave, que Terry pensó que se separarían, é se había sentido muy mal, se sentía culpable de la pelea entre ellos, pero a pesar de lo difíciles que fueron aquellos días, también agradeció que sus padres fueran sinceros con él y no le ocultaran su distanciamiento.

Por fortuna, Eleonor y Richard no se habían separado.

Richard comprendió que su amistad con el padre de Susana estaba totalmente separada, y que no había nada que pudiera hacer si ellos habían decidido terminar su relación.

Por otra parte, Harold Marlowe se mostró más que comprensivo y jamás sacó a relucir el tema, aunque conocía de primera mano los detalles del rompimiento.

Terry sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para concentrarse, no deseaba seguir recordando el pasado. Estaba empezando a ponerse de mal humor, pero luego, cuando miró a la mujer que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Candy decidió romper el silencio.

-Así que… ¿eres piloto profesional?

-Sí, ese soy yo –dijo él.

-Escucha, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, pero no quisiera causarte conflictos en tu trabajo, según entiendo, los pilotos profesionales son muy disciplinados y casi cada semana están en un lugar diferente… así que…

-¿Así que crees que debería estar en un avión? –dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo… -dijo Candy nerviosa.

Terry notó su incomodidad, ella era como un pajarillo asustado, Terry pensó que si no elegía con cuidado sus palabras, ella podría salir huyendo en cualquier momento, y él quería que ella confiara en él…

Era algo que no podía entender… ni siquiera se había sentido de esa manera con Susana, y eso lo asustaba un poco, apenas conocía a Candice y ya estaba deseando tener su confianza.

-Es verdad, viajamos demasiado, de hecho, si he de ser sincero, esta mañana he estado hablando con mi jefe de ingenieros acerca de la próxima competencia… sin embargo, en este momento mi prioridad es estar aquí… como te dije antes… William era una pieza muy importante en nuestro equipo, es importante para nosotros rendirle el homenaje que merece.

Candy casi se sintió aliviada al escuchar esas palabras, era reconfortante saber que William era apreciado.

Finalmente llegaron.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva.

Candy localizó inmediatamente a su madre, pero en lugar de ir hacia ella, decidió quedarse al lado de Terry.

A pesar de que él no dijo una sola palabra, Candy se sintió reconfortada.

Echó una mirada a su madre, no se veía nada bien, Candy aún estaba muy molesta con ella, pero decidió que cuando todo terminara, se acercaría a hablar con ella, no quería dejarla sola en esos momentos, además ella no estaba tan afectada como su madre, o al menos eso es lo que se repetía a sí misma, sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de sepultar a William, toda clase de sentimientos se apoderaron de Candy, ella no resistió y cayó desmayada, afortunadamente Terry la sostuvo a tiempo para evitar que cayera.

Cuando se despertó, Candy estaba recostada en un sofá. Su madre estaba cuidando de ella, y Terry Grandchester tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –dijo ella tratando de incorporarse rápidamente.

-Has caído desmayada, cuando sepultaban a William… -dijo Terry mientras la sostenía para evitar que se levantara.

Candy comprendió que su padre ya había sido sepultado, y eso la entristeció, porque no había sido capaz de estar con él.

-¿Quieres que nos vallamos a casa? –le preguntó su madre.

-Te ves muy cansada…

Candy consideró la oferta de Katherine, pero aún no estaba lista para volver a conversar con ella, en esos momentos solo quería estar en su casa.

-Te lo agradezco, le dijo en un tono neutro, pero será mejor que me vaya a mi casa.

Katherine asintió, sabía que tenía que darle a Candy espacio, aunque le dolía saber que ella estaba enfadada.

Candy hizo ademán de levantarse, esta vez fue más cuidadosa.

-Me gustaría ir dónde mi padre, anunció ella.

Terry asintió, y se levantó de su asiento, le ofreció el brazo, y la acompañó hasta donde se encontraba la tumba, sin embargo, cuando estuvieron allí, la dejó sola, sabía que Candy necesitaba unos minutos a solas con su padre.

Luego volvió junto a ella y la llevó de regreso.

Candy se detuvo a mitad del camino de regreso, obligando a Terry a parar.

-Gracias por todo, en verdad no tengo más palabras para expresar mi gratitud por todo lo que ha… lo que has hecho por nosotros, se corrigió, recordando que Terry prefería la informalidad.

Terry solo asintió.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a conseguir un taxi? –Preguntó ella.

-De ninguna manera, permitiré que vayas sola a casa, yo te llevaré.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, pero ya hemos causado demasiados problemas.

-Por supuesto que no es ningún problema.

-En ese caso, Gracias otra vez.

Una vez que estuvieron bien instalados en el auto, Terry se puso en marcha.

Sin embargo, por el camino decidió que debía hacer algo para alegrar a Candy, no le gustaba verla así, tan pálida y sumergida en la oscuridad.

No sabía porque le importaba tanto, y no quería averiguarlo. Además era imposible que…

Sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que sentía era empatía.

-Me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo… quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, antes de dejarte en tu casa.

-No es necesario, estaré bien, solo necesito descansar… todo esto ha sido… tan agotador…

Terry no hizo caso, condujo hasta que llegaron a una pintoresca zona de Londres en la que Candy nunca había estado.

Se trataba de una zona restaurantera cerca del Támesis, donde los artistas solían reunirse.

Terry se dio cuenta de su asombro pero no comentó nada.

-Nunca había estado en esta zona de Londres…

-Aquí es donde los artistas se reúnen. –No es el "Braserie Chavot" pero la comida es muy buena, dijo Terry con humor.

Candy se sonrojó un poco al escuchar la mención del restaurante favorito de Albert.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia de este lugar?

-Bueno, digamos que viví en Londres el tiempo suficiente…

En ese momento Candy fue consciente de su acento innegablemente británico.

-Tú… ¿eres inglés?

Terry esbozó una media sonrisa… en verdad ella no tenía la menor idea de quién era él… y eso le gustaba…

Se sentía cómodo siendo autentico, no había apariencias que guardar y no se sentía como si fuera el último trozo de carne.

Así era como generalmente se sentía cada vez que salía con alguien…

Y esa era una de las razones por las que casi nunca salía con alguien.

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable… a pesar de todo el dolor que guardaba por la reciente pérdida de su padre, Terry logró arrancarle varias sonrisas.

Por un momento él se sintió un poco avergonzado… A sus veintiocho años, estaba comportándose como un adolecente en su primera cita… excepto que esa no era una cita.

Pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera cuando estaba con Susana llegó a sentirse tan bien como se sentía ahora…

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que Candy ni siquiera se había acordado de consultar su reloj… se sentía tan bien al lado de Terry… sin embargo, una vez más se obligó a recordar a Albert…

-Ya debería irme… está haciéndose tarde y…

-Tienes razón, perdóname por haberte quitado tanto tiempo…

-No hay nada que perdonar… ha sido una tarde estupenda.

Terry le hizo una seña al camarero, quien enseguida le trajo la cuenta, y le indicó que en cuestión de minutos su carro estaría listo.

El trayecto a la casa de Candy transcurrió en silencio, hasta que ella lo retó a acelerar como en una de sus competencias…

No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo… seguramente había bebido demasiado vino… sin embargo la idea de ir a toda velocidad, la emocionó…

-¿Estás lista?

Candy asintió con tranquilidad, sin embargo, unos cuantos segundos más tarde, se encontraba tratando de detenerse de la tapicería italiana del vehículo sin saber porque le había lanzado un reto a Terry. Ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera, y menos aún con alguien que prácticamente acababa de conocer, pero había algo en él que sacaba a relucir una parte de ella que no estaba segura de que antes estuviera allí, eso la asustaba un poco, y sin embargo sabía que en el fondo deseaba más.

Terry la miró de reojo y sonrió con suficiencia, luego desaceleró, y continuó a una marcha mucho más suave.

Estaban por llegar a su destino, él se volvió hacia ella para comprobar que se hubiera calmado… sin embargo descubrió que se había quedado dormida…

Aparcó con suavidad y apagó el motor, luego consideró sus opciones:

Podía despertarla, pero se veía tan llena de paz y no quería perturbarla… o podía llamar al guardia del edificio y pedirle que abriera la puerta del apartamento y llevarla en brazos hasta allí…

Estaba a punto de ir por el portero, cuando de pronto ella abrió los ojos… se estiró como una pequeña gatita, y luego bostezó.

Finalmente cuando se dio cuenta que aún seguía en el auto de Terry, se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que llegamos? Yo… no quería…. Es que yo…

-No te preocupes solo hemos estado aquí unos minutos, no pasa nada.

-Ya debería irme… estoy algo cansada y supongo que tú también querrás descansar…

Terry asintió, pero en vez de dejarla en la puerta del edificio, avanzó con la firme intención de acompañarla hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

-No es necesario que me acompañes…

-No estaré tranquilo hasta que cruces la puerta.

Candy supo que él no iba a aceptar dejarla allí, así que con un suspiro de resignación aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía.

El señor Withman estaba en la recepción cuando llegaron, y Candy sintió la necesidad de explicar la presencia de Terry, puesto que ella no solía recibir muchas visitas, mucho menos llevarlos ella misma, ni siquiera a Albert, quien solo había estado en el edificio unas cuantas veces, puesto que casi siempre enviaba a su chofer a recogerla, y las pocas veces que había estado allí solo habían sido unos cuantos minutos, jamás había pasado de la pequeña sala de estar.

-Buenas noches señorita White. –la saludó el hombre mayor con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

-Buenas noches señor Withman, luego volviéndose hacia Terry, dijo:

Me he sentido mal durante el funeral de mi padre… El señor Grandchester ha sido muy amable y me ha acompañado hasta aquí…

El anciano asintió y luego le dio una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido dijo el hombre, y luego dirigiéndose a Terry dijo:

-Gracias por cuidar de la señorita, ¿necesitan que los asista en algo?

-No, no es necesario, pero se lo agradezco, dijo Candy.

Terry pulsó el botón del ascensor, y enseguida se abrieron las puertas.

Terry se maravilló porque a pesar de que era un edificio modesto, estaba muy limpio y todo funcionaba perfectamente. La primera vez que estuvo allí para recoger a Candy, no había reparado en ello.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, él espero pacientemente a que ella abriera la puerta, y luego se dispuso a despedirse.

Candy esperó hasta el último segundo… no quería despedirse aún, así que movida por un loco impulso lo invitó a tomar el té.

Terry estaba algo inseguro, sabía que entre más rápido se despidiera de ella, más pronto se olvidaría de las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir, pero no quería dejarla tan pronto, así que aceptó la invitación.

La sala era pequeña, pero muy acogedora, ella lo invitó a tomar asiento mientras preparaba el té, sin embargo él le pidió que le permitiera a él preparar la bebida.

Candy miró asombrada como él se movía por la pequeña cocina.

Finalmente Candy se obligó a dejar de observar y fue a sacar una tarta de chocolate de la nevera.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se acomodaron en la sala uno frente al otro.

Terry observó a detalle el apartamento.

-Es un lindo lugar, le dijo.

-Y además puedo permitírmelo, dijo ella con humor.

-Así que eres enfermera… comentó él como por casualidad.

Candy pareció muy sorprendida, pero luego recordó la fotografía que había en una de las paredes. Se trataba de la fotografía de graduación, misma que estaba enmarcada junto a su título.

Candy no pudo evitar pensar en que Albert jamás había reparado en esos detalles, la primera vez que estuvo allí, ella tuvo que mostrarle la fotografía, y por supuesto, el jamás le había dicho que su apartamento era lindo.

A veces pensaba que a él le daba vergüenza que lo vieran salir de su edificio y por eso mandaba a su chofer a recogerla…

Candy nunca había analizado esos detalles, pero no iba a comenzar a hacerlo precisamente ahora…

Terry también había notado una pequeña fotografía en la que ella aparecía al lado de un hombre rubio… Tenía que admitir que se veían bien juntos, aunque ella no se veía demasiado feliz... Al menos no mostraba esa sonrisa que le había dado hacia un momento, su sonrisa era mas bien... Forzada... Apartó la vista, no quería analizar algo que no le concernía.

Terry supo instintivamente que aquel hombre debía ser el novio o el esposo de Candy…

No dijo nada, pero se preguntó porque estaría ella sola en un momento tan complicado.

"Si ella fuera mía, nunca la dejaría sola"

¿De dónde había sacado aquel pensamiento?

Tenía que despedirse pronto de ella… sin embargo no pudo…

Se encontró charlando con ella como dos viejos amigos, y se encontró mirando disimuladamente sus manos, por si acaso descubría algún indicio que le dijera que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Candy sentía como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo… él le inspiraba mucha confianza… incluso, se atrevió a contarle acerca de la reciente pelea con su madre…

Terry escuchó pacientemente, mientras ella le hablaba de lo difícil que había sido enterarse de que su madre le ocultaba cosas.

Después de toda esa charla, Candy estaba tan cansada, que una vez más se quedó dormida.

Terry pensó en cubrirla con una manta, y dejarla en el sofá, pero en su lugar, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación…

Apartó el edredón, y la depositó con suavidad en la cama...

Estaba por salir de la habitación, pero al volverse, y verla dormir tan pacíficamente, se quedó allí contemplándola un instante… hasta que reparó en que ella tenía sus rosados y carnosos labios entreabiertos…

Aquello fue su perdición… se acercó y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios… fue solamente un roce, pero bastó para hacerlo perder la cabeza… especialmente, cuando ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**LINDA NOCHE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

Candy se despertó de un humor bastante bueno… no recordaba haber llegado hasta su habitación, trató de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, recordó haber estado charlando con Terry, y después nada. Fue entonces que supo que él había sido quién la había llevado a su habitación, pero eso no explicaba el cosquilleo que sentía en los labios… y el sueño que había tenido… había soñado con él, había sido un sueño confuso, sin embargo recordaba el contacto cálido y suave de sus labios.

El sólo recuerdo hizo que se ruborizara intensamente.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano hacía sus labios, sabía que nada había sido real, y sin embargo todo se sentía tan real…

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono sonó… Candy se sobresaltó, e inmediatamente desvió sus pensamientos hacia un hombre de cabellos castaños.

Sin embargo no era él quien llamaba… era Albert…

-Hola Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? –lamento no haber llamado antes, sucede que he estado algo ocupado con todas esas reuniones… apenas he tenido tiempo para revisar mis mensajes… Pero en cuanto vi la cantidad de llamadas…

-Lo siento no quería interrumpirte… es solo que…

-Lo sé cariño, yo también siento que hayamos discutido, sé que no debía alterarme de esa manera…

-Albert yo...Necesitamos hablar…

-Po supuesto cariño… te he dicho lo hermoso que es aquí… quizá deberíamos venir a España de luna de miel.

-Albert por favor, no estás escuchándome… necesito hablar contigo… es importante…

-Lo sé cariño… y la respuesta es sí… tienes toda la libertad para usar las tarjetas de crédito… no quiero que escatimes en gastos, quiero que nuestra boda sea perfecta…

-Candy soltó un suspiro exasperado, pero Albert ni siquiera le prestó atención, así que terminó por rendirse, no tenía ningún caso intentar hablar con él, cuando evidentemente no quería escucharla. Ella ni siquiera había tenido la intención de mencionar el asunto del compromiso, simplemente anhelaba un poco de apoyo, y ahora sabía que no lo obtendría de Albert, en ese momento se sintió muy tonta por pensar que él la escucharía siquiera.

-Ahora debo irme, tengo otra reunión de trabajo justo ahora, te llamaré en cuanto pueda… -Te amo.

Candy no contestó a las palabras de Albert, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, él ya había colgado.

Ignorando la molestia que tenía, se metió en el cuarto de baño, tenía licencia en el hospital, pero no quería quedarse en casa o se deprimiría aún más, tampoco quería ir donde su madre, así que decidió que lo mejor era centrarse en el trabajo, así al menos evitaría pensar en sus problemas.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al hospital, Candy tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien estaba observándola, pero no fue capaz de ver nada.

Su día continuó con su lenta rutina, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera en su trabajo, amaba lo que hacía y definitivamente sabía que no se había equivocado al elegir su profesión, pero aquel día, simplemente todo le pareció monótono.

Sus compañeras le dieron sus condolencias y le dijeron que no debería estar trabajando tan pronto, a lo que ella respondió que necesitaba ocuparse en algo para no pensar.

Al fin el reloj avanzó y llegó la hora de volver a casa.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa, Candy no pudo librarse de la inquietante sensación de estar siendo observada.

Sus temores se vieron hechos realidad, cuando en la esquina del hospital vio a un hombre extrañamente vestido que observaba en su dirección, cuando se percató de que ella lo había visto, desapareció inmediatamente, Candy se quedó ahí parada, esperando ver otra vez al hombre, pero este no volvió a aparecer.

Candy parpadeó, pensando que quizá el estrés y el cansancio de los últimos días la estaban haciendo ver visiones.

Unos momentos después, decidió continuar su marcha, sin embargo no podía liberarse de la sensación de estar siendo observada.

Cuando dobló en la esquina, el corazón casi se le detuvo cuando un auto negro se detuvo justo frente a ella.

Instintivamente se replegó contra la pared, preparada para pedir ayuda si era necesario.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Terry se encontraba deambulando por la ciudad en su Alfa Romeo, estaba luchando contra sí mismo, pasó toda la mañana recostado en su cama, estaba de un humor cambiante, trató de realizar un poco de actividad física para liberar la tensión, pero nada funcionó, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Candy dormida… ella era tan hermosa… tan inocente… pero ella pertenecía a alguien más, y eso es lo que lo tenía tan molesto, quería dejar de pensar en ella, cortar todo contacto… así podría olvidarse fácilmente de ella.

Por la tarde, cuando por fin se había cansado de pelear, tomó su auto y decidió ir de paseo por la ciudad. Sin embargo, y casi sin darse cuenta, condujo hasta el hospital donde ella trabajaba…

La tarde anterior lo había mencionado.

Terry maldijo por lo bajo una vez más, no había tenido la intención de ir hasta allí, y sin embargo ahí estaba observando fijamente el edificio, como si de aquella manera pudiera visualizarla a ella. Permaneció varios minutos allí, estaba por marcharse, cuando de repente la vio…

Con su uniforme de enfermera parecía un ángel…

Un ángel cansado y asustado…

Terry dudó por un momento si debería ir tras ella… quizá debería dejarla sola.

Pero por mucho que hubiese querido hacerlo, su instinto protector le dijo que al menos debía asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva a su casa, pero esta vez se aseguraría de mantener sus impulsos a raya.

La vio detenerse y observar fijamente hacia un extremo de la calle, él también miró, por si acaso veía algo, pero allí no había nada…

Entonces aceleró, para poder alcanzarla.

Lo que nunca esperó, fue ver la expresión de terror en su rostro cuando su auto se detuvo frente a ella, se replegó a la pared, como si hubiese estado esperando un ataque… inmediatamente bajó el vidrio para que ella pudiera ver que se trataba de él… sus bellas facciones aún reflejaban temor, pero sus ojos, reflejaron alivio…

Terry se bajó del automóvil y se acercó… estaba muy pálida, y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Eres tú… alcanzó a murmurar, soltando un suspiro que Terry no supo si era de alivio o de temor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… no… yo… estoy algo alterada… creo que hasta estoy empezando a alucinar, dijo con una media sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser natural, y que disparó las alarmas de Terry.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… salí a dar un paseo, y luego te vi… dijo él, como si se tratara de un asunto muy casual.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Cuando Candy vio que los vidrios del automóvil bajaron, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba… estaba muy asustada, sin embargo, cuando descubrió la identidad del conductor, quiso arrojarse a sus brazos y echarse a llorar. La sensación de alivio que sintió fue realmente indescriptible.

-Estás muy pálida, ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? –sí quieres podemos ir de vuelta al hospital… -le dijo él.

-Si, yo, sólo necesito descansar… -pensé que sería una buena idea venir a trabajar… pero me equivoque… es sólo que todo esto… me está rebasando, le dijo.

Terry sintió ganas de abrazarla para consolarla, pero sabía que no era prudente, además estaban parados en plena acera…

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Candy iba a negarse, pero estaba cansada emocionalmente, y estar con Terry le proporcionaba mucha calma, no quería ponerse a analizar el porqué la hacía sentir así… simplemente se centró en el hecho de que necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, además necesitaba borrar esa sensación de que algo andaba mal, no podía dejar de pensar en el misterioso hombre que vio ocultándose.

-Si, me encantaría hablar.

Terry fue al otro lado del auto y abrió la puerta para ella.

Candy ni siquiera preguntó a dónde se dirigían, simplemente se limitó a mirar por la ventana.

Por un momento Candy pensó que la llevaría al lugar dónde habían estado la tarde anterior, pero Terry la sorprendió cuando se detuvo frente a un restaurante italiano.

-Señor Grandchester, muy buenas tardes, que sorpresa verlo por aquí, le saludó la mujer encargada de recibir a los clientes.

Candy frunció un poco el ceño, sin saber exactamente si lo hacía por la sorpresa de darse cuenta de que al parecer era un cliente habitual, o si lo hacía por la familiaridad con que la mujer le había hablado. Aunque definitivamente era una tontería, no podía estar celosa ¿O sí?

Al ver que se ponía sería, Terry se apresuró a explicar.

-Este es el restaurante favorito de mi madre… -siempre que estoy en Londres, hemos de venir a cenar.

Candy asintió, pero no comentó nada.

Era evidente que la mujer de la recepción estaba más que interesada en él, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta, o simplemente no quería ponerse en evidencia frente a ella.

El camarero que los atendió, también saludó a Terry con familiaridad, les entregó la carta, y se retiró.

Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy tenía problemas para ordenar algo, así que tomó la iniciativa. El conocía perfectamente el menú de aquel lugar, pero no quería parecer presumido, más bien quería que ella se sintiera cómoda para que se liberara de toda la tensión.

Por esa razón había pedido la mesa más apartada.

El lugar era acogedor y estaba decorado al más puro estilo italiano, y despedía una gran elegancia.

Candy estaba nerviosa, se sentía fuera de lugar, pero sobre todo sentía que no encajaba en un lugar como ese.

Siempre se había sentido así con Albert, y ahora no era distinto.

-¿Te importaría si ordenamos una pizza?

Candy se sorprendió, no creía que en un lugar como ese prepararan pizza, mucho menos que Terry hiciera la sugerencia, por un momento pensó que ordenaría algo sofisticado, pero no lo hizo.

Candy se sintió mucho más aliviada y agradeció encontrarse en una mesa apartada, se dio cuenta de que Terry trataba de aligerar su incomodidad y agradeció aquel gesto.

El estomago de Candy gruño un poco, el olor tan delicioso que inundaba el lugar, fue el responsable, y la idea de comer una pizza pero le encantó.

-Si, me encantaría comer pizza.

En cuestión de minutos, Candy y Terry se encontraron compartiendo una exquisita pizza y una copa de vino espumoso de una buena cosecha, sugerencia del camarero.

Terry inició la charla con temas bastante triviales para lograr que Candy se relajara, le pidió que le hablara de su trabajo en el hospital y le hizo algunas preguntas acerca de sus gustos.

Cuando Candy ya estaba muy relajada, incluso le habló de Albert, y aunque no le contó demasiados detalles, Terry puso ver que Candy no parecía para nada entusiasmada cuando hablaba del hombre del que se suponía debería amar. Sin embargo no dijo nada, porque sabía que aquel era un asunto que no era de su incumbencia.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Terry salió a recoger el auto, mientras Candy aguardaba en el vestíbulo del restaurante.

Mientras el muchacho del parking le entregaba las llaves, Terry creyó haber visto que alguien le observaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la acera, pero cuando se volvió para mirar con detenimiento, no vio nada.

Aún así no se relajó, su instinto le advertía que algo andaba mal…

Terry tomó las medidas necesarias para asegurarse de que Candy entrara al vehículo pronto.

Optó por tomar la autopista como precaución, fue entonces que por el espejo retrovisor vio que un auto negro los seguía muy de cerca…

Terry aceleró, con la firme intención de perder de vista a sus perseguidores, y de corroborar si en verdad estaban persiguiéndolos.

Candy no comentó nada, pero notó como el rostro de Terry se tensaba y miraba a menudo el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que alguien está siguiéndonos…

Candy palideció y Terry se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberle dicho.

-Necesito que te tranquilices… vamos a salir de esto y después averiguaremos de que va todo esto, quizá se trate de ladrones, pero hasta que no estemos seguros, será mejor que tratemos de estar calmados.

Candy asintió, pero a pesar de que trataba de estar calmada su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el misterioso hombre que había visto antes de encontrarse con Terry, aquello la llenó de terror ¿por qué alguien estaba siguiéndola? ¿Qué querían? Porque Candy empezaba a dudar de que se tratara de ladrones.

Terry puso toda su concentración en su manejo, sabía que era crucial perder a sus perseguidores, así que con la pericia digna de un campeón de fórmula uno aceleró hasta que sus perseguidores desaparecieron de su espejo retrovisor, sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a relajarse los tuvo nuevamente a la vista.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando el tráfico en la autopista empezó a despejarse, pues se volvió mucho más complicado huir.

Cuando se encontraban en la parte más despejada del camino, Terry escuchó varios disparos…

Comprendió entonces que debía hacer algo lo más pronto posible o no sobrevivirían.

Entonces Terry se fijó en el letrero al lado de la carretera…

Estaban saliendo de Londres…

En un inesperado giro, tomó camino hacia Watford, dónde sus padres tenían una residencia de verano.

Tardaron varios minutos en perder de vista al auto que les perseguía, pero finalmente lo lograron.

-¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó Candy con el temor reflejado en su voz.

-No te preocupes, mis padres tienen una residencia de verano en este lugar, podremos ir allí, en lo que averiguamos algo.

Apenas llegaron, Terry fue a guardar el auto al cobertizo, pues no quería despertar sospechas de ningún tipo, y eso les ayudaría a ganar tiempo.

Candy apenas tuvo tiempo para maravillarse con la hermosa finca, propiedad de los padres de Terry, la casa exudaba elegancia y opulencia.

Terry guió a Candy hacia la cómoda estancia, antes de cualquier cosa, intentó asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Estaba aterrada, eso era evidente, pero parecía estar bien.

El atardecer estaba cayendo, y la temperatura había comenzado a descender, Terry fue muy consciente de ello cuando vio como Candy castañeaba ligeramente los dientes.

Así que fue a encender el fuego de la chimenea, acto seguido fue por unas mantas.

-Creo que te vendría bien una buena taza de té.

-Lo que más me gustaría en este momento es saber que ha sido todo eso allá afuera.

-Yo también estoy deseando averiguarlo, pero me gustaría que estés cómoda, ya me encargaré yo de ese asunto.

Dicho esto desapareció en la cocina.

Cuando volvió traía una tetera y una bandeja con pastelillos.

-Siento todo lo que ha sucedido.

-No ha sido culpa tuya.

A pesar de la situación, Candy agradeció el hecho de tener a Terry a su lado, pues de haber estado sola, no sabía que hubiese sido de ella, y tampoco quería pensar en ello.

Cuando Terry vio que Candy estaba mucho más relajada, y menos asustada, comenzó a buscar en la agenda telefónica de su teléfono celular.

En cuestión de segundos, estaba hablando con un hombre que parecía ser policía…

-Le digo que nos han perseguido desde Londres...

-No, de ninguna manera, ella está bien…

Luego, echándole una mirada, dijo:

-No, no parece tener la menor idea.

-Está bien.

Colgó de manera estrepitosa, y luego volvió a ponerse al teléfono.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Cómo que se ha escapado? ¿Acaso son unos imbéciles? –Es sólo una chiquilla…

Vociferó la voz de un hombre, a tal grado que hizo que sus interlocutores se estremecieran. Cuando realizaron la llamada, estaban seguros de que las cosas se pondrían muy mal, pues su jefe no estaría nada contento al enterarse de su fracaso, sin embargo, por muy preparados que creyeran estar, lo cierto es que no tenían la menor idea de lo que podría esperarles.

-¿Cómo que no estaba sola?

-les di instrucciones precisas, sólo tenían que interceptarla y traerla aquí, y en vez de eso sólo han logrado alertarla.

-¿Con quién estaba ella?

Cuando el hombre escuchó la identidad del acompañante de Candy murmuró una maldición.

-Al menos no han cometido la estupidez de dejarse ver ¿no es así?

-Bien.

-Por el momento no es conveniente que vuelvan a acercarse a la chica, ahora que Grandchester está metido en esto, no descansará hasta saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido, lo mejor es que deje el asunto en manos mucho más capaces antes de que se salga de control.

Inmediatamente después de colgar el hombre se puso al teléfono una vez más, y esta vez se aseguraría de tener el control de todo.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESTÁ RECIÉN SALIDITO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varias horas desde la persecución.<p>

Candy aún estaba muy nerviosa, pero estaba mucho más tranquila.

En las últimas horas, Terry se había puesto en contacto varias veces con Anthony Brown, el agente de Scotland Yard, que estaba investigando la muerte de William y su posible conexión con el ataque de esa tarde.

Brown les había dicho que era posible que el asesino de William fuera el responsable del ataque, pero hasta que no tuviera más información, les había recomendado permanecer en la finca Grandchester.

-No puedo quedarme aquí…

-dijo Candy.

-Al parecer… no tenemos muchas opciones.

–A mí tampoco me hace feliz tener que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, mientras allá afuera hay alguien que quiere dañarte.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, a pesar de estar tan abrumada, no le había pasado desapercibida la declaración de Terry, que había revelado mucho más de lo que hubiera querido.

-Te agradezco que estés intentando averiguar lo que sucede… pero si se trata de William, yo… preferiría averiguarlo por mi cuenta…

Terry negó con la cabeza, iba a decir algo más, pero ella lo interrumpió.

Inesperadamente gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-William era mi padre… y si él estaba involucrado en algo oscuro, quiero saberlo… tengo derecho a saberlo…

Terry sintió como se le encogía el corazón al ver a Candy llorar, y sin poder resistirse, la rodeo con sus brazos, aún sabiendo la imprudencia que cometía, y el alto riesgo de ser rechazado.

Pero ella no lo rechazó, si no que se aferro fuertemente a él, y permitió que sus lágrimas fluyeran sin control.

Terry la mantuvo pegada a su pecho, mientras ocasionalmente le acariciaba la espalda, finalmente, sin poder resistirse, depósito un beso en su coronilla.

Ella se separó lentamente cuando se sintió más calmada, al principio se sintió muy avergonzada, no había querido desahogarse así en los brazos de Terry, no tenía ningún derecho, sin embargo, cuando la rodeó con sus protectores brazos ella sintió como si por un breve instante todo volviera a estar en su sitio.

Nunca había experimentado nada parecido, ni siquiera cuando su madre la abrazaba, y ya ni hablar de sus experiencias con Albert…

Ella no tenía la intención de realizar comparaciones, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Cuando se separó del todo de Terry, vio que la camisa de él estaba húmeda por las lágrimas que había derramado sobre ella.

-Lo siento, murmuró ella, mirando fijamente la mancha.

-No pasa nada, no tienes por qué disculparte. –dijo él mientras le pasaba los pulgares por las mejillas para secar el resto de sus lágrimas.

-Ahora dime, ¿tienes hambre?

Ella asintió avergonzada.

-Entonces prepararé algo para cenar, mis padres siempre tienen llena la alacena.

-Mientras estoy en ello, quizá quieras utilizar el teléfono, creo que sería una buena idea llamar a tu madre. –hizo una pausa, y luego dijo en un tono neutral pero frío.

-También podrías llamar a Albert…

Candy negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero hablar ahora mismo con mi madre… no sabría que decir… preferiría hacerlo una vez que tenga una idea de lo que ha sucedido.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la cena?

Para Terry no pasó desapercibida la manera tan deliberada en la que había evitado hablar de Albert.

Terry quiso saber porque Candy estaba tan renuente a hablar sobre Albert, pero no quería presionarla. -¡No es asunto tuyo! - -Le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, y Terry sabía que era cierto, pero no era propio que una mujer enamorada evitara a toda costa hablar del objeto de su afecto.

Terry frunció el ceño, una ola de envidia lo invadió…

-El objeto de su afecto— por un momento sintió un deseo abrasador por ser él quien ocupara ese lugar en el corazón de Candy, pero tan pronto como surgió la idea él la desecho.

No era nada propio de él comportarse de aquella manera, pero cuando estaba con ella no podía evitarlo.

Minutos más tarde, Terry estaba sacando unos platos de porcelana de la alacena.

Candy se descubrió observándolo fijamente, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, también lo había mirado de esa manera la noche que estuvieron tomando té en su departamento.

Aquella noche, había podido comprobar que Terry era un hombre diestro en la cocina, sin embargo, nunca hubiese imaginado hasta que punto. Aquella destreza la sorprendió, pues nunca hubiera esperado que un hombre cómo él pudiera ser tan bueno en la cocina.

Una súbita comprensión hizo eco en la mente de Candy…

A pesar de que en un principio lo había dado por hecho, comprendió que Terry Grandchester no era un hombre que pasara todas las noches de su vida saliendo por ahí con cuánta mujer se cruzaba en su camino. Aquella conclusión la hizo sentirse extrañamente aliviada.

De pronto Candy se imaginó cocinando para él, mientras esperaba que él volviera a casa.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para apartar esas imágenes, no podía estar pensando así de él, por mucho que lo anhelara, no podía permitirse fantasear así, ella estaba con Albert… y Terry… bueno, él terminaría marchándose, él mismo había admitido que se estaba preparando para viajar.

Cenaron tranquilamente bajo la tenue luz de los candelabros que adornaban el comedor, él era un gran cocinero, para la ocasión había preparado tallarines con queso, filetes de carne, y ensalada césar. Para acompañar, abrieron una botella de "Cabernet Sauvignon".

La velada fue muy agradable, charlaron de muchas cosas, sin ahondar en temas personales, Terry seguía teniendo muchos deseos de conocer la naturaleza de la relación que Candy tenía con Albert, sin embargo cada vez que las preguntas pugnaban por salir, las reprimía con todas sus fuerzas.

La noche había Caído ya por completo, y Terry empezó a notar las señales de cansancio en el rostro de Candy, así que le sugirió que se fuera a descansar.

La acompañó hasta una de las espaciosas habitaciones, cuando llegaron, Terry se detuvo, sin darse cuenta, ella se detuvo muy cerca, él se volvió para decirle que la habitación tenía su propia ducha y que podía encontrar ropa limpia en el armario cuando lo hizo, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, se formo un silencio que no fue para nada incómodo, si alguien los hubiese visto así, hubieran pensado que eran una pareja a punto de besarse, Terry era consciente de que podría haberla besado allí mismo, pero no deseaba aprovecharse de la fragilidad de su estado, además se obligó a recordar que ella no era libre, así que rompió el embrujo en el que ambos se encontraban, abrió la puerta, la invitó a pasar, y fue a asegurarse de que nada le hiciera falta.

Le dijo que en el armario podría encontrar ropa limpia de cama que pertenecía a su madre.

Candy le había dicho que no podía utilizar esa ropa, pues se sentiría incómoda, pero él había insistido diciéndole que a su madre no le importaría, que por el contrario, estaría encantada de poder ayudarla.

Ya instalada, Candy fue a darse una ducha, y después se dispuso a buscar alguna camiseta.

En el armario encontró un hermoso camisón de seda azul, le iba un poco grande, pero no demasiado.

Antes de recostarse se miró en el gran espejo ovalado que había en la habitación, y pensó que aquel era el tipo de ropa que ella misma se hubiese comprado.

Admiró la espaciosa y elegante habitación, estaba decorada al estilo escocés, incluso había un tartán que colgaba de uno de los muros, las paredes eran blancas y altas, había algunas pinturas adornando la estancia, la cama era muy suave y espaciosa, y tenía un dosel al puro estilo victoriano.

Candy se recostó, y permaneció allí largo rato sin poder conciliar el sueño, aún estaba asustada y confundida por lo que había sucedido, sin embargo no era eso lo que la mantenía despierta…

Era sólo que no podía dejar de pensar en la conexión que sentía cuando estaba con Terry, quizá era tonto, pero realmente podía sentir como la energía fluía a su alrededor, y cuando la abrazó… habría jurado que por unos instantes sus corazones latieron al mismo ritmo.

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo despierta, el cansancio se apoderó de ella y se quedó profundamente dormida.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Después de dejar a Candy en su habitación, Terry se encerró en el despacho de su padre, y se puso en contacto con Stear, tan solo unos días atrás, se habría alegrado de escuchar que todo estaba absolutamente en orden para poder viajar a Brasil, pero ahora, la idea de dejar a Candy cuando estaba en peligro, le pareció terrible, así que se puso en contacto con Anthony Brown de nueva cuenta.

Anthony le informó que habían encontrado el auto que había estado involucrado en la persecución, sin embargo, cuando trató de investigar más detalles la información comenzó a tergiversarse, y el rastro del automóvil desapareció, dejándolo como al principio.

Anthony se sentía frustrado, en su profesión, se había enfrentado a casos muy peligrosos, y por supuesto, tenía muchos contactos, incluso en el bajo mundo, por eso, cuando no había podido averiguar nada, casi perdió los estribos, y al mismo tiempo supo que no estaba tratando con delincuentes comunes, la persecución solo había sido la punta del iceberg, por eso, cuando Terry Grandchester le pidió mantener vigilancia sobre Candy y su madre, Anthony le aseguró que no tendría que preocuparse, que él se encargaría de mantenerla segura.

Terry sabía que no estaba bien tomar una decisión como esa sin consultárselo a ella, pero temía que si se lo decía, ella se molestara.

Además prefería saber que ella estaba bien aunque fuera a distancia, porque aunque tenía planeado volver a Londres entre competencias para reunirse con Anthony Brown, y mantenerse al tanto de la investigación, pensaba mantener la distancia con Candy, especialmente cuando el novio de ella volviera de su viaje.

Cansado del rumbo de sus pensamientos decidió que lo mejor era irse a su habitación.

Cuando pasó frente a la habitación en la que Candy dormía se detuvo unos segundos, tentado a asomarse y contemplarla un poco mientras dormía, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, Terry se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito, por un momento creyó estar soñando, sin embargo, al aguzar más el oído, supo que el grito había provenido de la habitación contigua.

Se puso una camiseta a toda prisa y corrió para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Cuando entró en la habitación, el corazón se le encogió al encontrar a Candy hecha un ovillo totalmente aterrada.

Encendió la luz y se acercó con cautela.

-¿estás bien? –le preguntó antes de acercarse más.

Ella no respondió, las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos eran incontrolables, Terry no soportó más y se sentó junto a ella, la atrajo hacía sí, y la abrazó, mientras le susurraba palabras dulces para lograr que se tranquilizara.

Ella se aferró con fuerza a él, como si fuera su única salvación.

Cuando finalmente el llanto cesó, Terry le secó las lágrimas… era la segunda vez que lo hacía, y Candy ya reconocía la sensación de su tacto.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió? –le ofreció él.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y luego murmuró.

-Ha sido una pesadilla.

-¿Te importaría quedarte un momento más? –le preguntó.

Terry hubiera querido negarse, pero no tenía corazón para hacerlo.

Con un delicado movimiento apartó el edredón, y se metió a la cama con ella, luego la atrajo hacia su pecho, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-Descansa, murmuró él, mientras le besaba la cien…


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICAS, PENSABA PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO AYER, PARA FESTEJAR EL CUMPLE DE NUESTRO ADORADO TERRY, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE TUVE PROBLEMAS CON EL INTERNET, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

* * *

><p>Terry se despertó justo antes del amanecer, se movió ligeramente, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar embriagarse con el aroma de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.<p>

Lentamente deshizo el abrazo, y salió de la habitación con sigilo, no quería despertarla.

Se fue a su propia habitación, necesitaba estar solo unos momentos.

Se recostó en su cama, y cerró los ojos.

Nunca antes había dormido con una mujer de esa manera, a decir verdad, tampoco es que hubiera dormido con muchas mujeres.

Susana había sido durante mucho tiempo la única mujer en su vida, pero ni siquiera con ella había sido capaz de experimentar lo que esa noche sintió con Candy. Terry recordó sin querer, cómo habían sido sus noches con Susana… con ella siempre se había tratado de algo físico, siempre que habían compartido una habitación terminaban haciendo el amor… no, se corrigió Terry, terminaban teniendo sexo, y después, aunque compartían la cama, parecía que alguien hubiese puesto un muro entre ellos.

A Terry jamás le había preocupado aquella actitud, sin embargo, después de haber dormido abrazado a aquella encantadora criatura, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual.

Se sentía lleno de paz… de alguna manera se sentía completo…

Sin embargo se había obligado a abandonar la habitación debido a que cierta parte de su anatomía le había impedido olvidarse de que era un hombre, durante la noche, se había imaginado recorriendo su suave piel de porcelana con sus labios haciéndola olvidarse de todo, excepto de la innegable atracción que había entre ellos.

Pensar en ella de esa manera, hizo que tuviera que ir a tomar una ducha fría para poder serenarse y pensar con claridad.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Candy se despertó lentamente, se desperezó como una gatita, había dormido maravillosamente bien, y se sentía muy contenta.

Hasta que inevitablemente recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Se estremeció al recordar la horrible pesadilla…

Ni siquiera ahora que estaba despierta, podía quitarse la sensación de que el sueño hubiese sido real.

En él se vio a sí misma perdida entre las penumbras, en el sueño estaba desesperada por encontrar a su padre, pero cada vez que parecía que lo había encontrado, él se alejaba un poco más, hasta que podía escuchar claramente los disparos de un arma de fuego, ella buscaba frenéticamente la fuente de los disparos, pero en vez de hallarla, descubría con terror que era ella quien estaba herida y tendida en el piso.

La pesadilla se había repetido al menos tres veces…

Entonces apareció él, para rescatarla de la oscuridad…

Con su presencia, había logrado alejar a los demonios que la acechaban, dormir entre sus brazos había sido la experiencia más hermosa… no sólo se había sentido protegida y segura, sino que también la había hecho sentirse querida… era la primera vez que dormía así con alguien… mucho menos con un hombre…

No era que ella fuera una santurrona, sin embargo dormir con alguien era un acto muy íntimo, algo que no podía hacerse sin tener confianza en la otra persona…

Aquel pensamiento la hizo reflexionar en lo fácil que había sido entregarle su confianza a Terry, lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, y sabía sin temor a equivocarse, que él era un hombre en el que podía depositar toda su confianza.

En unos cuantos días, Terry Grandchester había entrado en su vida como un vendaval, y había puesto su mundo de cabeza, y había hecho que se preguntara si era posible enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo y casi sin conocerlo…

El sonido de su celular, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La llamaba su madre, que quería saber si se encontraba bien.

Le dijo que había estado tratando de localizarla, pero que le había sido imposible, también le dijo que Albert había estado tratando de localizarla, y al no poder hacerlo, supuso que estaría ocupada con su trabajo en el hospital, cosa que Candy no desmintió, la había llamado para decirle que en un par de días estaría de regreso.

Aquella noticia, hizo que Candy regresara a la realidad de la manera más brusca…

Supo que pronto llegaría el momento de decir adiós a Terry, pero también se llenó de determinación, ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que deshacer su compromiso con Albert a como diera lugar…

Con esa certeza, se metió en el cuarto de baño… cuando se quitó el camisón, pudo notar ligeramente el aroma de la colonia de Terry que se había quedado impregnado en la tela…

Cuando salió de la habitación, se sintió algo insegura, no sabía lo que diría, ni lo que haría, no sabía siquiera si podría mirar a Terry a la cara sin sonrojarse.

Cuando bajaba la escalera, un delicioso aroma inundó su nariz e hizo que su estómago gruñera.

Se dirigió directamente hacia el origen del aroma, descubriendo que Terry estaba preparando panqueques con miel de maple.

Cuando la vio, le dio los buenos días de la manera más natural que pudo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras trataba de lee su reacción, en sus ojos no había rechazo, luego le dijo que se sentara a la mesa.

Fue un desayuno copioso, que incluyó frutas, café, huevos, leche, y zumo de naranja.

Candy comió hasta que sintió que su estómago no podría soportar nada más... luego cuando se dio cuenta de que Terry la miraba con atención, y se sintió culpable, por un momento, lo miró a los ojos esperando ver en ellos desaprobación, pero no vio nada.

Candy estaba acostumbrada, Albert solía mirarla con desaprobación cuando la miraba comer. Por supuesto, él jamás había comentado nada, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, porque su mirada acusadora estaba siempre presente.

Por supuesto Candy sabía que estaba muy lejos de tener el cuerpo de una súper modelo, él suyo era más bien una versión mucho más curvilínea. Ella nunca se había sentido a disgusto con su cuerpo, por el contrario, se alegraba de no ser una de esas mujeres que pasaban su vida entera cuidando lo que se llevaban a la boca.

Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a ese aspecto de su relación con Albert, pero por primera vez comenzó a preguntarse cuál era la verdadera razón por la que Alber estaba con ella.

Sin embargo apartó sus pensamientos, ya pensaría en ello más tarde, cuando estuviera a solas…

Cuando se sintió mucho más relajada, comentó cómo por casualidad.

-No sabía que los deportistas de alto rendimiento pudieran incluir panqueques en su dieta.

-Me gusta alimentarme bien, dijo él guiñándole un ojo, y dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, y luego, mirando su plato dijo:

-Debes pensar que soy una glotona.

-Claro que no… me agrada saber que existen mujeres que pueden tomar un desayuno completo sin repetir a cada minuto lo mucho que subirán de peso.

Pasaron toda la mañana sin salir de la finca, pero no estaban para nada aburridos, Terry se había dedicado a mostrarle todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, y le había contado con lujo de detalles la historia de la escudería Grandchester.

Candy lo miraba con fascinación, mientras él relataba cómo había sido su camino hasta convertirse en el campeón que era ahora.

Por la tarde, recibieron una llamada de Anthony Brown, quien les informó que las cosas se habían calmado, y que no creía posible que hubiese otro ataque en su contra, básicamente les había dado luz verde para salir de la finca, y continuar cada quién con sus actividades.

Entonces Candy supo que la hora de la despedida había llegado.

Se sintió decepcionada, por supuesto, sabía que la despedida estaba cerca, pero no esperaba que fuera de ase manera sin poder decir… ¿decir qué? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que en ese momento sentía un inmenso hueco en su corazón…

Cuando Terry colgó el teléfono, le dijo.

-No tenemos que irnos ahora…

-Sí, sí tenemos, es lo mejor, cuánto antes volvamos a nuestras vidas, más pronto olvidaremos lo que pasó.

Terry no supo si ella se refería a olvidarse de la persecución o a olvidarse de lo que habían compartido juntos, pero tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón, ambos tenían que volver a su vida, y entre más pronto lo hicieran sería mejor, pero saberlo no borraba aquella desagradable sensación que tenía en el pecho.

Salieron de la finca poco después, por el camino de vuelta, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos.

Tanto, que Candy casi ni se dio cuenta de que habían llegado… había sido tan rápido…

Terry se bajó del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Candy.

Ella leyó en sus movimientos que tenía la intención de acompañarla hasta su puerta.

-Será mejor que no… dijo suavemente, y Terry asintió.

-Entonces esta es la despedida… -dijo él.

Candy quería preguntarle si alguna vez volvería a verlo, pero no lo hizo, se limitó a ofrecerle la mano y a darle las gracias por todo.

-Suerte en Brasil, dijo ella a modo de despedida.

Ella se volvió lentamente, como si estuviera esperando que alguien la detuviera… había dado dos pasos, cuando sintió un tirón, y de pronto estaba en los brazos de Terry.

Él la miró a los ojos, tenía la mirada cargada de múltiples emociones.

-Sé que probablemente estoy cometiendo una estupidez, pero no puedo irme sin…

Candy vio como él acercaba su hermoso rostro al de ella, lo último que supo es que de repente Terry Grandchester estaba besándola…

Ella podría haberse apartado, incluso podría haberle propinado una buena bofetada, y sin embargo allí estaba, respondiendo favorablemente…

No tenía caso luchar cuando en el fondo sabía que estaba esperando que sucediera…

Fue un beso suave y dulce, pero cargado de muchos sentimientos, sentimientos que Candy no alcanzaba a comprender, y que la asustaron.

Entonces se separó de él de golpe, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la vio entrar en su edificio.

Terry comprendió en ese momento la magnitud del error que había cometido, pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, si iba tras ella y trataba de disculparse, seguramente ella lo rechazaría, y él no se o reprocharía. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, haber probado sus labios, había sido una experiencia maravillosa…

Al principio dudó, ella podría haberlo rechazado con facilidad, y sin embargo no lo hizo…

Terry e quedó de pie en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, entonces decidió que lo mejor era marcharse y dejar las cosas como estaban…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Candy llegó a su apartamento muy agitada, ni siquiera reparó en el inmenso arreglo floral que estaba frente a su puerta…

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura nerviosamente y entró.

Se llevó un susto mortal, cuando una voz masculina la saludó…

-Hola cariño…

Candy observó con incredulidad a Albert que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella, sonando a la defensiva.

-Valla, esperaba un recibimiento mucho más cálido, pero veo que no estás muy contenta de verme… ni si quiera has reparado en las flores que he dejado en la puerta, le dijo él en tono de reproche.

Candy miró nerviosamente hacia la ventana, y luego miró a Albert como si estuviese buscando algún indicio en su rostro que le dijera que había visto lo que había pasado tan solo unos minutos antes justo al lado del edificio.

-Lo siento, no quería ser grosera… es sólo que… han sido días difíciles…

Dijo ella mientras iba a buscar las flores de Albert.

Con movimientos mecánicos las puso en agua, y las dejó sobre la mesa.

-Tu madre me ha contado lo sucedido.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos antes de decir.

-¿Has visto a mi madre?

-Candy, por Dios, estás actuando muy extraña… ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que sucedió? Habría regresado inmediatamente.

-Traté de decirte, le dio ella tratando de que no sonara como una acusación.

Albert se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada más, en vez de eso se levantó del asiento y acortó la distancia entre ellos, la rodeo con firmeza con sus brazos, pero Candy se quedó inmóvil.

-Escucha, sé que todo esto ha sido difícil, y sé que debes estar molesta por haber tenido que encargarte de esto, pero…

-Necesito estar sola, dijo Candy deshaciendo el abrazo en el que Albert la tenía prisionera.

Luego fue a abrir la puerta silenciosamente.

Candy… susurró Albert, pero se marchó, sin más.

Candy cerró la puerta, y se dejó caer al piso…


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Candy había pasado toda la tarde hecha un ovillo en el sofá, había estado reflexionando acerca de todo lo que había sucedido.

No sabía porque su madre le había ocultado la llegada de Albert, era obvio que cuando hablaron esa mañana ella sabía que él ya había llegado… ¿Y cómo había entrado Albert a su departamento? Sólo había un repuesto, y lo tenía la señora Whittman.

Candy se masajeo un poco la sien, estaba dándole muchas vueltas a algo que podría tener una explicación muy simple, en cambio, estaba tratando de evitar lo sucedido con Terry…

Aquel beso fue…

No había palabras para describirlo, en un beso había sido capaz de hacerle sentir todo lo que Albert no había podido lograr en todo un año.

Se preguntó si él sentiría lo mismo o si la había besado solo por curiosidad o diversión…

Recordó cómo se había sentido al dormir entre sus brazos, y se sintió realmente desolada, porque sabía que aquello no volvería a ocurrir jamás, él iba a marcharse, y ella no podía hacer nada en absoluto.

Las cosas del corazón son muy complicadas, pensó.

"Pasas toda una vida esperando conocer a esa persona, y cuando al fin la encuentras, resulta que no es para ti"

Cuando se cansó de su estado, decidió ir a hablar con su madre. Le dolía estar peleada con ella y quería arreglar las cosas.

Llegó a casa de su madre justo antes de la hora de la cena.

-Candy, hija, pensé que… tú…

-Hola mamá.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pensé que estarías con Albert.

Candy se retorció las manos, en señal de nerviosismo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Te apetece cenar?

Candy asintió, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, su madre aún seguía siendo capaz de hacerla sentir bien, aunque entre ellas aún había incomodidad tras su última discusión.

La cena fue tranquila, madre e hija apenas intercambiaron palabras.

Principalmente reinó la cordialidad.

Al terminar, Katherine fue a servir el café.

Cuando Candy vivía aún bajo su techo, solían tomar el café frente al fuego, mientras hablaban de cómo había ido su día, pero cuando Candy se mudó, no fue posible hacerlo a menudo.

Ahora Katherine no estaba segura de que Candy quisiera compartir con ella, pero iba a intentarlo, extrañaba esos momentos con su hija, especialmente con lo que había sucedido…

-Cariño, ¿quieres que tomemos el café en la sala?

Candy iba a responder que tenía que volver a casa, pero no tenía que hacerlo, no había ningún motivo para volver a casa, y no quería estar sola.

-¿Crees que podría quedarme esta noche?

-Por supuesto, esta siempre será tu casa.

-Gracias.

Hubo un momento de silencio que se tornó un tanto incómodo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Candy? ¿Acaso Albert y tú habéis peleado?

Candy negó con la cabeza, y luego añadió. –No quisiera hablar de ello.

Katherine guardó silencio, pero después insistió.

-¿Es que estás molesta porque no has sabido que volvía?

Candy la miró con sorpresa, pero una vez más permaneció callada.

Así que Katherine continuó.

-él quería sorprenderte… esta mañana ha venido aquí… recién venía del aeropuerto, desgraciadamente no pudo encontrarte…

-Le dije que estabas de guardia en el hospital.

Candy sintió culpabilidad por la mentira que había dicho a su madre, pero no iba a decirle dónde había estado en realidad.

-Le he contado lo sucedido…

-dijo que no tenía idea, y se ofreció a cubrir todos los gastos funerarios, pero le he dicho que los gastos ya han sido cubiertos.

Katherine se detuvo abruptamente, no quería charlar sobre William, aún estaba muy dolida por lo ocurrido, y sospechaba que a Candy le pasaba lo mismo, así que cambio de tema.

-Albert me ha pedido que te ayude con los preparativos para la boda, él piensa que yo debería diseñar el vestido, pero le he dicho que esa será una decisión tuya, aunque estaré encantada de ayudarte.

La expresión de Candy era sombría… aún estaba pensando que decir, cuando Katherine dijo.

-Candice, dime de una buena vez que está sucediendo, estás empezando a preocuparme… ¿Estás enferma? O es que…. O no Dios mío… ¿estás embarazada?

Candy abrió mucho los ojos y finalmente dijo.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, no estoy enferma, y tampoco embarazada, vine aquí con dos propósitos… hizo una pausa.

-Primero quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, estos últimos días han sido tan difíciles…

Katherine levantó la mano para detenerla.

-Soy yo quien debería estar disculpándome, debería haberte dicho quien era tu padre hace años, y no permitir que te enteraras así…

Lego madre e hija se abrazaron, y Candy derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

Lego Katherine le levantó la barbilla, y le dijo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Nada que me digas puede ser tan malo…

-Mamá yo… he decidido romper mi compromiso con Albert.

-¿Qué…? ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Cuándo lo has decidido? ¿No crees que estas precipitándote?, Albert es un buen hombre y te adora…

-Lo sé, sé que me quiere, pero en primer lugar esto no debería haber sucedido, yo no tenía intención de aceptar…

Katherine la miró, animándola a continuar…

Candy le contó una versión resumida de aquella reunión en la que él le propuso matrimonio.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste inmediatamente? Seguro que lo habría entendido…

-Traté de hacerlo, quise devolverle el anillo la misma noche que me lo entregó, pero él se negó, dijo que hablaríamos cuando volviera de su viaje…

-¿Y ya has hablado con él?

-No, lo cierto es que no he podido hacerlo, quería hacerlo esta tarde cuando se presentó en mi apartamento, pero no estaba en condiciones…

-Debes hablar con él cuanto antes.

Candy se sorprendió por la respuesta de su madre.

-¿No estás enfadada?

-Por supuesto que no, como te dije, pienso que Albert es un buen hombre, y nada me habría encantado más que verte con un hombre como él, pero si tu no le amas, entonces debes hacer que te escuche, tiene que comprender.

Después de hablar un rato más, se fueron a dormir, para Candy resultó muy extraño volver a dormir en su habitación, nada había cambiado, todo estaba en su sitio, incluso los posters que había colgado en las paredes, se sentía como una intrusa en aquel lugar, sin embargo, quizá el cambio de aires le ayudaría a reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Albert…

Ya lo había retrasado por demasiado tiempo, no podía seguir esperando, esperar el momento adecuado la había metido en el lío en el que se encontraba.

A la mañana siguiente Candy llamó al móvil de Albert.

-Hola Cariño, la saludó él. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

-Estoy bien… yo… estoy en casa de mi madre, me preguntaba si podemos vernos esta tarde…

-Eso no tienes que pedírmelo, estaré disponible para ti cuando lo quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-No me hagas caso.

-¿Te apetecería ir a cenar? Podemos ir a Pied á Terre…

-Preferiría que nos viéramos en mi departamento…

-Está bien.

Terminaré unos cuantos pendientes en la oficina e iré para allá.

-Te veré entonces, dijo Candy y colgó.

Ella permaneció en casa de su madre unos momentos más y luego se despidió.

Llegó a su departamento con los nervios de punta ¿Qué pasaría si Albert no lo tomaba bien? ¿Y si se ponía como la última vez?

No quería lastimarlo, pero no podía permitirse continuar así.

Albert llegó cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Cando fue a abrir la puerta se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas.

-Gracias, son preciosas dijo ella, repitiendo parte del episodio del día anterior.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Un café estaría bien, dijo él.

Ella asintió y fue a ocultarse a la cocina.

Preparo el café y puso una bandeja de galletas, porque los pastelillos le traían recuerdos de alguien más…

Ella dejó la bandeja en la mesita, y luego se sentó en el sillón frente a Albert.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Tenemos que hablar, dijo ella.

-Cariño, creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación, ya te dije que puedes utilizar las tarjetas.

-¡No son las malditas tarjetas de lo que quiero hablar! dijo ella un poco alterada.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió con tu padre? Albert hizo ademán de levantarse de su asiento, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Quiero hablar sobre el compromiso, tenemos una conversación pendiente, dijiste que podríamos hablar cuando volvieras de España…

-Ah, dijo Albert sin entusiasmo. Creí que ya habíamos superado eso…

-No, no lo hemos superado.

-Te escuchó, dijo Albert con cierto tono de frialdad.

Candy se levantó y fue a buscar el anillo de brillantes que él le había entregado y se lo ofreció.

-¿Qué significa esto? Dijo él negándose a tomar el anillo.

-Significa que estoy devolviéndote tu libertad, no puedo casarme contigo.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Albert yo… inhaló profundamente antes de decir:

-el matrimonio es algo sagrado… se supone que cuándo dos personas se comprometen en matrimonio es porque ya no pueden pasar un día más separados, es porque su amor es… intenso…

Hemos estado juntos por un año… y lamentablemente no he logrado sentirme de esa manera… no puedo dar ese paso. No puedo continuar engañándome, no es justo para ninguno de los dos, dijo ella dejando la cajita negra y su contenido sobre la mesa.

-No puedo creer que seas tan infantil, lo que tu estas describiéndome parece salido de un cuento de hadas…

-Pues esa es la idea que yo tengo… es como espero que sucedan las cosas…

-Creí que estarías encantada, creí que después de un año de salir…

-Cuando comenzamos a salir, cometí el error de creer que con el tiempo llegaría a sentir… algo más que amistad, pero me equivoque, y lo siento, siento no habértelo dicho antes, siento que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, yo… yo nunca he querido lastimarte.

-Creí que con el tiempo… dijo él.

-Sí, yo también lo creí, admitió ella, pero no ha sido así… lo siento.

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto hasta ahora?

-No lo sé, tal vez por cobardía… pero no puedo más…

-Creo que estás apresurándote, si me das un poco más de tiempo yo…

Candy negó con la cabeza…

-Las cosas no funcionan así… es mejor para los dos que cada uno siga su camino, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano encontrarás…

-¿Hay alguien más no es cierto?

Ella parpadeo varias veces, sorprendida.

-¿estás dejándome para convertirte en la puta de alguien más? Dijo Albert, que ya estaba fuera de sus casillas.

Ella no respondió ante el evidente intento de Albert de sacarla de sus casillas.

-No puedo creerme que quieras destruir lo que tenemos de esa manera. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo demonios voy a explicarle a mi familia que no habrá boda?

-Diles la verdad, diles que he sido yo quien ha roto el compromiso.

Albert se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres pensarlo un poco más? Aún estamos a tiempo de…

-No, ya he tomado una decisión, lo siento mucho, dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Entonces Albert comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

-Deseo que seas muy feliz, dijo, aunque sus palabras no sonaron sinceras.

Cuando vio a Albert salir, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, después de todo Albert había representado una parte importante de su vida, habían compartido buenos momentos juntos, pero tenían que pasar página si querían ser felices alguna vez, porque estaba más que claro que juntos nunca lo serían.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La recepcionista de British Airways había llamado a la habitación de hotel en la que Terry estaba hospedado, estaba confirmándole que en breve recibiría el boleto de avión que lo llevaría a Sao Paulo.

Allí una avioneta privada estaría esperándolo para llevarlo hasta Interlagos.

Estaba terminando de empacar, cuando recibió una llamada de Eliza.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Hay algún problema con el viaje?

-No, bueno si, diablos no, no hay ningún problema con el viaje. Es…

-¿Qué pasa?

-El abogado de William me contactó esta mañana, ha dejado sus datos, quiere que te pongas en contacto con él cuanto antes… al parecer William ha dejado un testamento…

Se hizo un largo silencio…

-¿No debería estar contactando a Katherine White?

-Sí, eso es lo mismo que yo le dije, incluso le proporcioné los datos de contacto de ella, pero insistió en que debía hablar contigo.

-Está bien, hablaré con él.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Terry se puso en contacto con Philip Watson.

Éste le pidió que se reunieran en el despacho que tenía en Lombard street.

Una hora más tarde, Terry estaba entrando en una elegante estancia.

Una mujer mayor lo recibió.

-Usted debe ser el señor Grandchester ¿no es así?

Terry asintió.

-lo están esperando, dijo.

Y luego le señaló una puerta.

Terry dudó unos instantes antes de entrar, inspiró hondo y entró.

Watson era un hombre mayor, quizá de unos sesenta años, no era muy alto, y tenía un rostro regordete y bastante común, sin embargo poseía una personalidad que lo hacía hacerse respetar dónde quiera que se plantara.

El hombre estaba detrás de un escritorio de caoba, cuándo vio entrar a Terry, inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció la mano.

-Señor Grandchester, es un placer conocerle, es una suerte que se encontrara aquí aún, entiendo que la competencia es este fin de semana.

Terry iba a decir algo, pero permaneció callado, se sorprendió de que aquel hombre estuviera tan al corriente de sus actividades.

-La verdad es que estaba por salir al aeropuerto.

El hombre asintió.

-Mi… Directora de relaciones públicas me ha dicho…

-Veo que es usted de los hombres que van al grano.

-Supongo que la señorita Leagan le mencionó el asunto por el que lo he hecho venir…

-Sí, me lo ha dicho.

-Discúlpeme, pero ¿no debería usted estar contactando a la familia de Will, en vez de a mí?

-William dejó precisas instrucciones de que debía contactarte antes de que su testamento fuera leído.

Terry no pudo disimular su desconcierto.

Entonces Philip comenzó con su explicación.

Como sabes, William estaba trabajando en un proyecto independiente…

-Lo lamento, pero desconozco los detalles. William y yo nunca hablamos de sus proyectos personales…

-él estaba trabajando en una investigación muy importante. Estaba desarrollando una fórmula para crear un combustible capaz de sustituir a la gasolina.

Terry reprimió el deseo de abrir la boca, asombrado…

Philip adoptó un aire mucho más serio y prosiguió.

Al principio, sus investigaciones fueron públicas, incluso había conseguido el patrocinio de importantes empresas, sin embargo los inversores se retiraron poco a poco debido al desastre de las primeras pruebas.

Pero William no se amilanó y continuó con su proyecto, obteniendo mejores resultados cada vez.

Como suele suceder en estos casos, la investigación de William también comenzó a ganar enemigos.

August Crawford, dueño de la refinería más importante de los Estados Unidos, al ver la amenaza que representaba la investigación, trató de sabotear a Willliam.

Primero le ofreció grandes cantidades de dinero a cambio de olvidarse de su trabajo, después le ofreció cargos muy importantes en la *FIA, por supuesto, tenía el poder necesario para hacerlo, pero William no aceptó.

Entonces comenzaron las amenazas…

William cometió el error de pensar que la FIA lo respaldaría, pero no hicieron nada al respecto, así que William se vio obligado a renunciar, pensando que de esa manera las amenazas se terminarían, después de todo, Crawford había logrado su objetivo.

Por aquel entonces, William y su esposa se habían establecido en Nueva York, por un tiempo vivieron tranquilos, la ciudad era segura, era el lugar ideal para criar a su pequeña hija, y quizá, con el tiempo, agrandar la familia…

Pero una vez más se equivocaron, Crawford que siempre fue un hombre vengativo, comenzó una persecución contra ellos.

Entonces William tomó la decisión que consideró la mejor.

Decidió que si Crawford iba a perseguirlo de todas formas, entonces debía terminar lo que había comenzado.

Pero no quería poner a su familia en peligro, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era dejarlas.

Después de todo Crawford lo quería solo a él.

Terry comenzó a atar cabos, ahora todo tenía más sentido.

Hace algunos de años, William perfeccionó su fórmula, pero con la amenaza de Crawford alrededor, no podía hacer público su descubrimiento.

Pero las cosas dieron un giro inesperado cuando hace un par de meses, Crawford murió. William pensó que era el momento adecuado de hacer público su trabajo.

Lo planeo con mucho cuidado, estaba muy ilusionado con poder regresar a casa después de tantos años…

-¿Así que planeaba hacer público su trabajo aquí en Londres?

-Sí, lo haría después de la competencia…

-Aún no entiendo que tengo que ver yo con todo esto, no me malinterprete, William era una gran persona y teníamos una buena relación, casi me atrevería a decir que fuimos amigos pero…

Phillip sonrió.

-William te consideraba más que un amigo… fuiste la persona que le dio la oportunidad de volver… él te apreciaba mucho.

-No entiendo porque…

-William sabía que aún corría mucho peligro, estaba consciente de que era muy probable que no sobreviviera, así que decidió que lo mejor era ocultar la fórmula para evitar que cayera en las manos equivocadas…

Dividió la fórmula en cuatro partes, y las escondió en diferentes lugares del mundo…

Terry frunció el ceño, pensativo, y finalmente murmuró…

-Cuatro competencias…

Una vez más Phillip mostró su enigmática sonrisa.

-Veo que William no se equivocó contigo muchacho, le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Pero ¿qué pasa con la familia de Will? ¿Cómo se supone que sabré dónde está la fórmula? ¿Qué haré si no la encuentro?

De repente algo en la mente de Terry se encendió y se llenó de temor...

-No fue un ataque al azar ¿cierto? Me refiero a los hombres que nos atacaron…

El rostro de Phillip se ensombreció…

-Por desgracia, aún no hemos podido identificar la fuente de los atacantes, estoy seguro de que es alguien relacionado con Crawford, pero… hasta donde tengo conocimiento, Crawford no tuvo hijos, al menos no con su esposa.

-Espera, has dicho que no han podido identificar a los atacantes… entonces… Anthony Brown… ¿quién demonios es él?

- Anthony es mi sobrino, y es un agente de verdad, pero ni siquiera él con toda su experiencia y capacidad ha podido encontrar una conexión entre el ataque y Crawford. La realidad es que no sabemos a quién estamos enfrentándonos.

-Entonces ellas corren gran peligro, dijo Terry…

-Me temo que así es…

-Sin embargo, es Candice quién está más expuesta.

Terry trató de ocultar el pánico que sintió, en cambio, expresó su desconcierto, ¿por qué es ella quien corre más peligro?

-Porque William la nombró heredera universal de todas sus posesiones… incluida su fórmula… -de alguna manera, ellos lo averiguaron… Willliam pensó que quizá tú podrías protegerla…

-Pero yo…

-Sé que es una responsabilidad enorme, y entendería si decides no involucrarte…

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

Phillip bufó, exasperado por la interrupción, pues le había dado precisas instrucciones a su secretaria para que no lo interrumpiera…

-Adelante.

Terry reconoció a la mujer que lo recibió, parecía avergonzada, apenas asomó la cabeza, pero anunció con voz firme, La señorita White está aquí…

*FIA: Federación internacional de automovilismo.


	12. Chapter 12

Candy estaba aún tratando de recuperar la calma, después de su encuentro con Albert, aún no se podía creer que las cosas hubiesen terminado tan mal, a ella le habría gustado seguir manteniendo su amistad con él, sin embargo, sabía que no hubiese sido posible de todas formas.

También se sentía aliviada, porque al fin había sido capaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para hacer que Albert la escuchara.

Decidió entonces que quizá sería un buen momento para presentarse en el hospital y comunicarle al director que comenzaría a presentarse de manera normal al trabajo, ya era hora de que tomara las riendas de su vida nuevamente.

Tomó una ducha y fue a arreglarse, estaba por salir cuando sonó el teléfono, pensó que quizá su madre la llamaba para preguntarle cómo habían ido las cosas con Albert, pero en vez de eso, una voz de mujer la saludó.

-¿Señorita White?

-Si.

La voz de la mujer sonó muy amable, y por su tono, Candy intuyó que se trataba de una mujer mayor.

-La llamó de Watson y asociados.

Candy había escuchado hablar del famoso bufete de abogados, pero no podía imaginar por qué estaban contactándola

-Estoy llamándola debido a que el señor White, ha dejado un testamento, es necesario que usted se presente para la lectura del mismo en nuestras oficinas.

La mujer le dio todos los datos e incluso se ofreció a enviar un vehículo a recogerla.

Sin embargo, Candy rechazó la oferta.

La cita era hasta las seis de la tarde, pero ella ya estaba arreglada y lista para salir, así que pensó que podría ir andando, Lombard Street estaba a corta distancia, además podía detenerse un poco para mirar los aparadores de las tiendas de aquel elegante barrio.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Candy llamó a su madre.

Ella contestó inmediatamente, Candy le habló de la llamada que había recibido, Katherine no parecía sorprendida, pero cuando Candy le preguntó si asistiría a la cita con el abogado, ella le dijo que no lo haría.

-Entiendo que esto sea muy difícil para ti, pero, quizá haya algo importante, algo que Will… mi padre, crea que debas saber…

-No, no lo hay…

-Escucha, cariño, odio tener que decirte esto por teléfono, pero conozco perfectamente el contenido de ese testamento, tu padre y yo lo redactamos hace años.

Phillip Watson me llamó hace un par de días, y me aseguró que el testamento está tal y como lo redactamos… bueno, quizá haya un par de modificaciones, pero en ese documento se expresa la voluntad de ambos…

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Candy, hija, en verdad, no sabes cuánto siento que tengas que estar lidiando con todo este asunto y con todos los secretos que implica…

Candy inspiró profundamente.

-Supongo que debo hacerlo… es lo que mi padre querría…

Llegó temprano al despacho de Watson, allí una mujer mayor la recibió. En cuanto la saludó, Candy reconoció su timbre de voz, había sido ella quien la había llamado.

-Phillip está ocupado ahora, pero, inmediatamente le avisaré que estás aquí.

-Oh, no es necesario, puedo esperar…

La mujer hizo caso omiso y se alejó por el pasillo, acto seguido le hizo una seña para que se acercara, cuando lo hizo, pudo escuchar la voz de dos hombres, sin duda, una tenía que pertenecer a Watson, pero la otra… era tan familiar, era de alguien que tenía el tono de voz justo como…

No, eso era absolutamente imposible, porque en ese preciso momento, él debía estar viajando a Brasil…

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Terry no pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando la secretaria anunció que Candy acababa de llegar a la oficina, hasta hace unas horas pensaba que quizá no volvería a verla.

Watson también estaba sorprendido, le había dado instrucciones a su secretaria para que se pusiera en contacto con ella, pero no esperaba que respondiera tan pronto.

Se recompuso y se volvió hacia Terry.

-Lo siento, se suponía que la señorita White llegaría hasta dentro de media hora.

-¿Te importaría que la haga pasar? –De cualquier forma ya te he dicho todo.

Terry asintió, aunque lo hizo más por inercia, en realidad no estaba preparado para verla, especialmente después de lo que había pasado, seguramente ella creía que era un idiota que se aprovechó de un momento de confusión, aún así no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de verla otra vez.

Pensó por un momento en lo que Watson le había dicho.

Ella estaba en un grave peligro, y aunque él no estaba precisamente entusiasmado por involucrarse en un asunto tan peligroso, la idea de Candy siendo amenazada y perseguida, hizo que se estremeciera, así que decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerla, aún si ella no quería volver a cruzar una palabra con él.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cuando la secretaria le indicó que podía pasar, Candy vaciló, era obvio que Watson no estaba esperándola tan temprano, sin embargo, de cualquier forma agradeció poder terminar ese asunto rápidamente.

Se había pasado todo el trayecto pensando en el contenido del testamento, era bastante evidente que el trabajo de su padre le había proporcionado bastantes recursos, cómo si no había podido permitirse costear todos los pequeños lujos de los que ella y su madre habían gozado siempre.

La casa donde vivían no era muy grande ni lujosa, pero les pertenecía por completo, por otra parte, Candy siempre había asistido a colegios privados, además también estaba la boutique de su madre.

Cuándo Candy era una adolecente, solía preguntarse cómo una madre sotera podía permitirse todo eso, y cuando preguntaba a su madre, ella respondía que había recibido una jugosa herencia de parte de sus padres, cosa que Candy nunca cuestionó.

En fin ahora, conocería una parte más de los secretos que sus padres tenían.

Apenas asomó la cabeza por la puerta, cuando lo vio…

No se había equivocado en absoluto… aquella voz no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Terry Grandchester…

Un intenso sonrojo apareció en su rostro cuando finalmente entró en la habitación, desvió la mirada y se disculpó por la intromisión.

-Siento haber interrumpido… si gustan puedo esperar afuera a que terminen su conversación.

-Oh, no, querida, creo que no podías haber llegado en mejor momento.

Terry vio cómo ella desviaba la mirada, intentando deliberadamente no mirarlo, así que decidió mantener la distancia.

Terry se ofreció a salir de la habitación mientras Philip daba lectura al testamento de William, pensó que sería adecuado darle a Candy privacidad.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió, cuando ella le pidió que se quedara.

Lo había dicho en un susurró, pero sus palabras fueron claras.

Philip comenzó a leer el testamento.

Allí, William la nombraba heredera de todas sus posesiones, fue entonces que Candy comprendió por qué su madre no había querido asistir, básicamente el asunto del testamento sólo la involucraba a ella.

Philip comenzó a leer una lista nada corta de las cosas que formaban parte del patrimonio de William, pero se reservó de mencionar la fórmula, eso requería una explicación especial.

Candy se preguntó qué había llevado a William a nombrarla a ella su heredera, en vez de dejarle sus bines a su madre, y no dudó en expresar su inquietud.

-¿Por qué William, quiero decir, mi padre, ha decidido dejarme a mí sus bienes en lugar de a mi madre?

-Quiero decir, no es que no agradezca sus buenas intenciones pero…

-Verás… todo esto tiene una explicación…

Quizá Katherine te haya mencionado algunas cosas…

Philip comenzó a relatarle la historia que antes le había contado a Terry, reservándose las partes que creyó más importantes.

-Tus padres creyeron que quizá no vivirían lo suficiente como para verte crecer, así que se aseguraron de que quedaras bien protegida por si acaso…

-No lo entiendo…

-Con el tiempo, y conforme el peligro se desvaneció, William le ofreció a tu madre modificar el testamento, después de todo, ya no había razón para temer que pudieras quedarte sola y desprotegida.

Sin embargo tu madre se negó, fue entonces que William decidió comprar para ella la boutique, y así proporcionarle un medio con el que pudiera sentirse útil, y a la vez generar sus propios recursos.

Candy permaneció pensativa, las piezas en el rompecabezas de su pasado estaban encajando poco a poco, por supuesto, no era agradable para ella descubrirlo después de tanto tiempo, hubiera preferido que su madre fuera sincera y se lo hubiera contado, pero al menos ahora sabía con certeza que su padre las había querido.

Escuchó con paciencia todo lo que Philip le explicaba, incluido el asunto de la fórmula.

En todo ese tiempo, Terry permaneció callado, mientras Candy se devanaba los sesos intentando saber en dónde encajaba Terry, entonces una luz se encendió en la mente de Candy y por un momento comprendió el por qué de la presencia de Terry, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo o en qué podría ayudarla.

Lo único que tenía claro, era que sus caminos no se habían cruzado al azar, el destino los había reunido por un motivo.

Al ver a Candy tan pensativa, Philip se apresuró a decir.

-Señorita White, entiendo su renuencia a hacerse cargo de este asunto, y le aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitar que la fórmula de William caiga en las manos equivocadas, y no debe temer por su seguridad, hay gente trabajando en ello, y créame, usted y su madre estarán bien protegidas.

Entonces Terry intervino:

Se acercó a ella, aunque no demasiado, iba a tomarle las manos, pero se recordó que no debía hacerlo, se limitó a decirle.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para encontrar la fórmula.

Entonces Terry se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse, después de todo no había más motivos para permanecer allí.

-¡Espera! -le dijo Candy sin saber exactamente lo que hacía.

-¡Quiero buscar la fórmula yo misma…!

Terry se detuvo en seco.

Mientras Philip intentaba sopesar lo que Candy acababa de decir, pensaba que estaba muerta de miedo, después de todo le había parecido tan frágil…

Esa muchacha no podía estar hablando en serio…

Terry volvió sobre sus pasos, y esta vez la tomó de las manos.

-Escucha, esto será muy peligroso, y luego dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo, no quiero que te pongas en peligro, preferiría saber que estás bien protegida y a salvo.

-El agente Brawn y su gente se encargarán de todo…

Candy se soltó violentamente, estaba casi histérica.

-¡No soy una niña pequeña! ¡Yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones! Dijo Candy algo alterada. Si no están dispuestos a ayudarme, entonces buscaré yo misma la información, estoy segura de que entre las pertenencias de mi padre podre encontrar lo que busco.

Terry la miró con preocupación, tenía los medios para asegurarse de que no intentara nada absurdo, podría mantenerla vigilada, y asegurarse de se limitara a obedecer a Philip, sin embargo, la comprendía, sí él estuviera en su lugar, seguramente se habría lanzado al peligro sin pensarlo.

La única manera de mantenerla vigilada era…

-Está bien, dijo Terry, aún inseguro, esta noche saldremos rumbo a Brasil… será mejor que tengas el pasaporte a mano, debemos estar a las 8 en el aeropuerto…


End file.
